The return of the Namikaze
by the hiper-active knucklehead
Summary: Naruto returns to the village to find that the villagers still hate him, he finds out who his father is and Tsunade plans to tell the whole village. How will they take it? What enemies will he have after him, and how will the females look at him from now?  1st story, ON HIATUS PENDING REWRITE
1. The return and a shock

**The return of the last ****Namikaze**

**Chapter 1: The return and a shock**

After three years of training with Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki finally returns to Konoha.

"Wow, it's been such a long time!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

"Ha, you are really excited, eh?" Jiraiya laughed.

"Yeah!" he shouted has he ran up the nearest pole, "ha they even put Granny Tsunade's face up there," Naruto said as he looked at the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto, is that really you?"

Naruto looked down and saw the face of his teammate.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped down and walked up to her.

As they were catching up, Jariya cut in and told them that Tsunade would want to see him. Naruto quickly agreed, but as they were about to leave, they heard a shout.

"Hey demon, why did you come back here?"

They turned to see a villager watching them and frowning. Another heard him and shouted "yeah, couldn't you stay away and die!"

Soon a crowd started to grow and all were shouting at naruto.

Jariya sighed "_crap, the guy just reaches back to the village and this is the welcome he gets, those damn villagers"_

"Let's get out of here."

Naruto nodded and held on to Jariya, while motioning to Sakura to do the same. As soon as she did Jariya shushined out of there to the Hokage's office.

When they arrived introductions and a little chit-chat followed. But after that Jariya reported to Tsunade the welcome Naruto got. After hearing all he said Tsunade sighed and walked to the window.

"_The son of the fourth Hokage returns to the village and this is the welcome he gets. Well, there is a way to fix that" _she thought, a smile taking over her face.

"Jariya, I think it's time to tell the villagers who Naruto's father was."

Jariya's mouth opened and after a while said "I don't know, but it's time they stop treating Naruto like scum, so I agree"

Meanwhile in Sakura's mind, the wheels were turning quickly _"Naruto's father…I wonder who it is, but if it will stop the villager's from treating Naruto like that, then he has to be important._"

In Naruto's mind though, it was going in over-drive, "_my father, they know my father? How could not tell me this!"_

Naruto was slowly get angry as he watched the two Sannin,

"You both knew my father, and you didn't tell me!"

The two people he was staring at slowly looked at him, and from the sound off his angry voice, they knew that they had to deal with this gently, so they both nodded meekly.

Naruto could hardly stay one place, so before he flew he just asked them:

"Who is he and why doesn't anyone else know?"

Tsunade spoke first

"You have to understand Naruto it was for your own safety. If everyone knew who your father was, you would be dead by now."

Naruto visibly cooled down a bit.

"Fine but you still haven't told me who he was."

It was Jariya who spoke this time

"Naruto, you father was the fourth Hokage. You're the yondaime's son."

Time seemed to stop for Naruto. He just stood there and stared. The only motion he may outwardly was to let out a silent 'o'.

Sakura's mind was turning, but slowly she began to see similarities between Naruto and the Fourth.

After an hour or two calming down and explaining to Naruto, he was smiling.

"I'm the fourth's son (ha ha ha) I'm the son of the fourth Hokage"

Everyone present smiled at how Naruto behaved, and soon Tsunade summed up everything.

"Naruto, I'm busy right now but I want you to come tomorrow evening so we can go through some things." Tsunade said as she looked at him.

Naruto was still in shock from the sudden shock and he just nodded slowly.

Tsunade chuckled and gave him a smile.

"Well Naruto, soon the village will be treating you with the respect that you deserve. You're the fourth's son, and on your 16th birthday, the whole village will know."

**Next time: it's weeks before the announcement, Tsunade shows Naruto what remains from his father and a sudden meeting.**

Well what do you think?


	2. The remains of a Hokage and a Surprise

**The return of the last ****Namikaze**

**Chapter 2: The remains of the Fourth Hokage and the surprise meeting.**

The next day Naruto woke up and took a few minutes going though in his mind what happened yesterday. When he remembered how the village still hated him, it saddened him, but with the memory of being the Son of the Fourth Hokage, he quickly brightened. Taking a few minutes to get a quick bath and put on his new jumpsuit that he got from Jariya, he strolled down the street to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto shouted as he entered.

"Naruto your back! Man am I glad to see you! Business has been slow since you left"

"Hehe, I just came back yesterday and I just got a chance to get here"

"I guess you're here for ramen then. Tell you what, as a celebration of the return of my favourite costumer, everything is on the house"

"Wow old man, you're the best, so get me a bowl of miso ramen and keep it coming!"

"Ok Naruto, coming right up!"

…**Flash forward…**

18 ramen bowls later…

"Man I'm stuffed!"

"Oh, by the way old man, in a couple weeks you'll hear an announcement that will make you very happy and your business will most likely double."

"Ok Naruto, if you say so"

Checking the time he saw he still had an hour before his meeting with Tsunade, so he decided to take a walk around the village.

As Naruto walked he noticed the looks many of the villagers were giving him. He just grinned and thought what looks they would give him after the announcement.

He sighed and sat down at a bench in the park.

"_Man, I can't believe it, after all these years of being beaten, starved and over all just wanting him to die for no reason, that they will see who I really am."_

As he continued thinking about how nice things would be after they found who he really was, a certain pale eyed Hyuga looked at him from a distance.

"_Is that really Naruto-kun? It looks just like him. I gotta talk to him. Come on Hinata move!"_

But as she was just about to approach him, he suddenly remembered that he had to go to Tsunade and bounded off. Hinata looked on as she watched he moved quickly out of her vision. She was tempted to use her Byakugan to follow him, but she decided that he should have his privacy.

Naruto quickly bounded over the roof tops as he sped to the Hokage's office.

"Aww, man I only got 1 minute left. I can't be late or else Granny Tsunade will kill me. Looks like I'll have to take the window." He muttered under his breath as he increased his speed even further.

With one final leap, he landed inside the round office.

"Ahh, it's a good thing that window was open or else that wouldn't have ended well."

"Taking my entrance eh, Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to see Jariya sitting in a chair behind the Hokage's desk.

"Nah, Pervy Sage, I was just running late so I decided it was the only thing that would get me up here fast enough. You better move through or else Granny Tsunade will kill you."

"Nah, she went to the bathroom just now, won't be bac-"

"JARIYA!"

At that moment the door busted down to reveal a not so happy Tsunade. Seconds later there was a short chase around the room ending up with Jariya getting pummelled. As Tsunade settled down in _her _chair, she gave one more contented look over at Jariya who was now nursing several bumps and possibly a concussion.

"Ahh, now that that is over with, Naruto I called you here for several reasons. The first is that we have to present to the village council your history. After which, we will go over some of your fathers items that was left over."

Naruto surprisingly had a serious face and simply nodded his head.

Just then Shizune came into the room. Giving a little wave at Naruto, she turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, the council will see you now."

"Right on time. Well shall we go? No, not you Jariya, you can't be seen in that condition, stay here for now. Ohh, and don't tell anyone how you got like that, or you'll get another one."

Jariya nodded and simply lay down flat on the ground.

In the council chamber, Tsunade stood up and brought the meeting to order.

Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan, spoke up

"Hokage-sama, why did you make us come here so quickly? I was holding a Hyuga meeting."

"Hiashi, I assure you that this meeting is of utter importance. Now everyone please be quiet so we can get on with this"

All the small talk died down and the room lay in deep silence. All faces were turned to the Hokage as she looked around at everyone before continuing.

"Members of the council, I have come to inform you that we have found the son of the Fourth Hokage"

Immediately the room was in an up roar. Everyone was shouting and asking questions at the same time.

"Everyone be quiet! Now I know that everyone has questions so please, one at a time"

"When did you find out this?"

"Well, I believe that it's time you all know this. The Third Hokage kept this a secret to protect the boy from enemies that would have come after him. I, the fifth Hokage and Jariya, one of the legendary Sannin, have decided that the boy is old enough and capable of defending himself on a satisfactory level. Also, because of certain circumstances, the boy's identity had to be kept a secret."

Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, spoke up.

"Ok, but who is he?"

"See for yourself."

At that moment the doors opened and in walked Naruto Uzamaki.

Again the place was in chaos. Almost everyone was shouting and looking angrily at the boy.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone immediately was shushed not only by the sound of the Hokage's voice, but of the killing intent she released.

"Surprised everyone? You shouldn't be. Who better to seal the kuybi into than his own son?"

Everyone once again looked at the newest person in the room.

"Almost everyone in this village treated me like trash, well now I'll get my revenge on this village, everyone will know who my father was, who I am and they will feel regret for treating the last living Namikaze like the scum of the earth!"

Everyone is quiet now. They each started to feel guilt for how they treated the boy.

Tsunade smiled in satisfaction. Finally, the boy would have the respect he deserved.

"So everyone, I think that calling this meeting was a good idea, huh?"

Everyone nodded as slowly everyone felt normal again.

"What happened in this room will not leave it until the announcement of Naruto Namikaze to the village. It will be considered an S-Rank Secret of this village effective immediately."

Everyone solemnly nodded and Tsunade followed by Naruto left the room, signalling the end of the meeting.

As Naruto and Tsunade walked back to the Hokage's office, Naruto let out a long sigh with a smile as if he got satisfaction from the meeting.

As they entered, Jariya stood up and he seemed to be ok, it was amazing considering the beating he got from Tsunade. She settled behind her desk and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, we have things to discuss now that the meeting is over."

Naruto nodded and settled into a chair while Jariya did the same in the only other chair in the room.

"Ok Naruto, I'll start by showing you what is left of your parents."

She brought out a box with the word Namikaze on the cover and handed it to Naruto. In the box was not much, just 2 items: a key and a three pronged kunai that was oddly three times as small as a normal one.

"Naruto, I read from notes the Third left that everything else you would want to know would be in the Fourths mansion for security reasons. There are blood seals all over the mansion so only you can access it."

Naruto's face lit up at the thought of having a mansion. He had always want a home, yes, because the only house he had was an apartment that the Third gave him.

"So, are you gonna go there now." Jariya asked.

"No. If the villagers see me going into the Fourth Hokage's mansion, then that would be trouble. I'll go about 2 AM so that no one will see me."

"Very smart, Naruto, (for once) in addition, to help you, I will make sure that any shinobi patrolling the village at night don't go in that area around that time."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Well, is that all?"

"For now. I most likely call you to go through the announcement ceremony.

Naruto nodded and looking at the time, decided to go straight home to go and pack up for the move.

The alarm clock went off waking Naruto from his sleep. He hit the off button and looked at the time. It flashed 1: 50. Gathering up all that he had to carry, which wasn't much considering that he didn't own much, he set off as a dark figure bounding over the roof tops towards the Fourth's mansion.

As he reached the gates in front of the mansion he saw in the pale moonlight that there was a blood seal on the gate. He bit his finger and swiped it over the seal. It glowed bright blue for a short while. Soon, a click was heard and the gate opened.

As he reached the front door, he fished the key out of his pocket and opened it door. It creaked as it swung open and Naruto stepped inside.

The house looked desolate so Naruto created a dozen shadow clones to search the house. One clone found a generator in the basement but didn't put it on. If people saw lights in the old mansion, then they would know someone was there.

Naruto settled for a flashlight for light as all the clones released and brought back their memories to the original. The mansion was quite big. It had a master bedroom, 2 other bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a library, an office, a basement and in the basement a room sealed off.

Naruto was too tired for exploring the mansion tonight, so he went up to the master bedroom, threw down everything he had, flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

When Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, he seemed to be in a dark alley filled with water up to knee level. Down one side of the alley was a cage. Slowly Naruto walked up to it and looked in. It was dark but suddenly, he was staring into red silted eyes.

"You...Your th...the ku...kyuubi!"

**Next time: A talk with the kyuubi! And darkness approaches...**

Chapter 2 finished! What do you think so far?

Read and Review, the hiper-active knucklehead.


	3. A talk with the kyuubi and developments

**The return of the last ****Namikaze**

**Chapter 3: A talk with the kyuubi and developments.**

This was the second time naruto was talking to the kyuubi face to face and Naruto was not used to it. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the first time he was pushed over a cliff to learn to use its chakra, or just that it was the kyuubi, Naruto wasn't sure, but he was looking at the face of the kyuubi and he wasn't sure what to do.

But Naruto suddenly realized what to do, and that was to throw back his head and laugh out loud (LOL).

The kyuubi looked at him as if he were mad.

Naruto laughed and was muttering something like: "I can't believe I was scared"

The kyuubi was enraged to see this and it said in a loud voice

"You stand before the Kyuubi no Yoko, leader and most powerful of the nine beasts, and yet you are not scared?"

"Nar, kyuubi, in fact I'm amused."

"Really brat, now tell me why you would be?"

"Because 1, you're in a big cage that you can't get out, and 2, I'm the son of the fourth Hokage and if my dad can seal you, I can learn to do that too."

"Hmph, son of the fourth I don't care much for him."

Seeing Naruto's expression of confusion, the kyuubi chuckled.

"Don't worry; I still want to kill him for sealing me in here. But I'll just say that there's someone I would rather kill right now. Don't bother, maybe I'll tell you sometime. Well seeing how you act to me is entertaining. I like you kit, all I want you to do for me is to become stronger, I _will_ not have a weak container"

The kyuubi's voice grew as he said the last sentence.

"Now kit, I would like to stay and chat, but its morning and you have things to do. We shall talk more later."

With a pulse of chakra Naruto was pushed out of his mind and opened his eyes to see sunlight. He looked around to see an unfamiliar place. Slowly he remembered what happened and decided to explore the house.

Looking around, he started upstairs. The bedrooms where big and furnished and besides the dusts and cobwebs, everything seemed to be in order. He went downstairs and looked through everything except the office and the basement.

Deciding to clean up, he made a bunch of clones and assigned them to a different room, and realizing that he was hungry, he sent one clone to sneak out of the yard and get a couple bowls of ramen for him.

Once he finished that, he went to the office and found a large desk and he sat down in it. He smiled as he thought that his father must have sat in that same chair years ago. He got up and decided to make his final stop on his tour, the basement.

When he reached there, he didn't see much. Lots of boxes with dust covering everything. Sighing, he made a few clones to clean up. Over to the side though, there was a steel door with a huge lock over it. Naruto walked over and looked at it. The lock had a slot with the outline of the three pronged kunai he had in his pocket. To the side, he noticed, there was a drawing of the kunai in the door and blood on the centre prong. Naruto, getting the idea, took the kunai, cut his finger with it, making sure that his blood was on the centre prong, and put it in the slot in the door.

At first, nothing happened, but suddenly the kunai glowed and a click was heard. Slowly the door opened and inside was a long hallway. Naruto slowly walked inside trying to see what was at the end of the hallway. When he finally reached the end, there were three doors with blood seals on all.

Naruto opened the first one and inside was a scroll. He unsealed it as it too had a blood seal and opened it. His eyes widen as he realized that this was a scroll with the instructions on how to learn the jutsu that gave his father the name 'Konoha's yellow flash'. He grinned thinking of how cool it would be to be able of use it, but he had no time to do so now. He resealed the scroll and closed the door.

Going to the second door, he opened it up to see there was another scroll there. Opening it, he grinned as he saw it was the rasengan. The concept and techniques that was used to develop the rasengan were all in the scroll.

"_This will definitely help me master the rasengan fully" _Naruto thought with a grin.

Again he resealed the scroll and closed the second door.

Moving to the last door, he opening it and again there was a scroll.

Opening it he found it was a sealing scroll. Unsealing it, he found 2 books; one was on the history of the Namikaze clan, the other of the Uzamaki.

"_This will be a good read, but not now."_

He again resealed the scroll and resealed the first door, taking the three pronged kunai and cleaning off the blood from it as he left the basement. Storing it away safely, he went to see if the clones were finished, those that were he dispelled.

"_Well, it's around 10, and I have nothing to do, eh, might as well go train or something." _Naruto thought.

But as Naruto was about to leave, he looked at the streets and saw it was completely filled with people, when he had sent his clone to sneak out there was hardly anyone, he couldn't sneak out or for sure people would see him.

Sitting down, Naruto brainstormed on how he could get out undetected. Suddenly he remembered something from training with Jariya. They were being followed by enemy ninja and they weren't armed, so they ran into a back alley and Jariya summoned a toad, he told Naruto to get in with him. At first, Naruto disagreed, but Jariya pulled him in and the toad shrunk down and hopped away without notice.

Naruto grinned and biting his finger, summoned the same toad and getting into its mouth, it shrunk and hopped into the streets from the mansion just as Naruto hoped, unnoticed.

Finally, in a back alley, the toad grew and Naruto stepped out and the toad disappeared. Walking onto the streets normally, Naruto headed for training ground three, team seven's old training ground.

On arriving, Naruto settled in a clearing near a lake and decided to warm up by doing a couple hundred of sit-ups, push-ups and pull-ups each.

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha with a basket in hand towards Ino's flower shop. Today, the four girls from the Rookie 9 were having a brunch and were meeting at the flower shop.

Upon arriving, Sakura saw that the other girls had already reached, each with her own basket.

"Hey everyone, Ino-pig"

"Hey forehead, I see you finally came"

Sakura gave Ino a frown but didn't go on.

"Now that your here, where do we go?"

Each girl made their suggestions but none seem to take hold. Finally, Sakura suggested that they go to a training ground as it would be quiet and outdoors.

Everyone agreed and they set out.

They chatted on their way, Hinata the least of course, and Ten-Ten the most about some weapon she had just bought.

As they arrived, they saw that most training grounds had ninjas practicing and each were noisy. But strangely, training ground three was quiet and they didn't see anyone around. So they went in and unpacked the brunch/lunch (as it was minutes to 12 by now) near a clearing.

But as they settled down, Ten-Ten noticed someone in the middle of the clearing who seemed not to have noticed them. Nudging the other girls, she silently pointed to the long person who was doing push-ups at the very fast rate.

Sakura was the first to recognize who it was.

"It's Naruto!"

Ino gave a small chuckle "Are you sure, forehead? He may have the same blond hair, but he looks older than Naruto, hotter than Naruto and the only person who can do push-ups that fast would be Lee."

"Ohh, it's Naruto, don't believe me? Let's just watch him and eat quietly and I'm sure we can see that it's Naruto without disturbing him."

The other girls nodded and watching him as they ate, listening to him grunt softly on each lift.

"_Ahhh, after 300 pull-ups, 600 sit-ups and 400 push-ups, I'm a bit tired. Man that's a good work out, but I still have to get to my real training"_

Standing up, Naruto made a single crossed handsign that he knew for years; he created about 100 clones and began a fierce tai-jutsu battle.

The girls watched with a slightly opened jaw as the clones appeared. They all knew the only one person who could create that much clones.

"It is Naruto!"

"Told you so!" Sakura said triumphantly.

"He's gotten a lot bigger" Hinata said softly.

"And a lot faster, He's almost a blur." Ten-Ten said in a distracted voice.

As the battle continued, Naruto was hitting and keeping up with all the clones as they dispelled with one hit, but when it was down to 10 they all came at him in one concerted rush. Naruto managed to dodge half of them, but the others hit him and he was sent flying into the nearby lake.

As he hit and disappeared in the water, the remaining clones were dispelled and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

The girls began to panic as they saw that Naruto was not appearing. As they were about to go to look for him, he broke the surface with a splash.

Slowly getting out of the water, Naruto wasn't very happy

"Great, now I got my jacket wet!"

Muttering a bit, he took his jacket and under shirt off, leaving only his pants on, he put the clothes on a nearby rock to dry.

"Wow, he's alive, and he has his shirt off, man I wish I got a closer look at him without his shirt! If he's grown and he can move as quickly as Lee, then he has to have some muscles!" Ino lamented as she watched shirtless Naruto walk to the middle of the clearing.

"Don't worry, Ino-pig, it looks like he's gonna continue training."

"Still? Well, he always had great stamina. I wonder if he also has great stamina in-"

"Ok Ino-pig, that's enough" Sakura said slightly too loudly as Naruto looked up. None of the girls moved as Naruto scanned his surroundings, but seeing nothing, just shrugged and again made his shadow clones. This time there were 200.

The girls stared with jaws lower than the first time has they saw 200 shirtless Naruto's appear.

"He not only has muscles...He has A LOT of muscles, not to mention a well-toned six-pack." Ino said in a shocked voice.

"Well, Naruto never took his shirt off when we were in team 7, but to have THAT many muscles...training with a Sannin sure made his body a powerhouse."

Hinata suddenly activated her Byakugan and promptly fainted at the sight of not only just Naruto, but 200 shirtless Naruto's.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he looked around once again and then proclaimed:

"Alright guys, think you can beat me with 100 clones? Well I'll beat you, all 200 of you!"

The clones gave angry shouts and lunged at the original, who just smiled and with a shout of "bring it!" began a battle so fast that from the girls perspective, all they could hear was the sounds of kunai's and fists, but all they could see were the smoke of the clones as they dispelled seemingly endlessly.

The girls weren't hungry anymore. With Hinata up again, all girls attention was on the fight before them.

After about five long minutes of continual fighting, the last clone poofed out of existence and all that was left when the dust settled was a standing Naruto that just stood there.

The girls felt like giving him a round of applause but kept quiet.

Slowly Naruto took a step forward only to have his feet and knees give away.

Naruto fell with a soft thud and he didn't move.

At this the girls couldn't take it any longer. They all rushed forward and ran to Naruto. They began to tend to him by healing him and leaning him on a tree. Slowly Naruto came to, and as his vision cleared, he saw four concerned faces looking down on him.

"Huh, what happened?"

"You trained too hard and you fainted you baka! We had to come and heal you and make sure you didn't kill yourself."

"Wait, how do you know I was trained hard and that I fainted?"

"We were having a brunch on the training ground and we saw you doing push-ups, and then training with the clones. We didn't want to interrupt you so we just left you and we ate while watching you train." Hinata spoke softly.

"Ohh, well no problem but I need to train harder. (Seeing Sakura about to explode on him for he still wanting to train Naruto quickly saved himself) But not today, besides I'm hungry. Guess I should get some ramen."

Ten-Ten looked at him oddly "Still with the ramen huh? By the way, this is the first time we've seem you back in the village, why don't you join us, we have enough food?"

"Eh, I'm so hungry I guess I can't resist, so sure."

So with the help of Ten-Ten and Ino, Naruto stood up and walked slowly over to where the brunch was laid out.

As they ate and talk about how Naruto had grown and Naruto complemented them on how they had grown, not to mention Ino sitting next to the still shirtless Naruto and 'accidentally' losing her balance and falling onto Naruto's chest.

Up in the trees however, the perverted Sannin sat overlooking everything.

"_You have four girls all paying attention to you alone. You lucky boy."_

Across from his though, on the opposite side of the clearing, in the tree stood an root ambu looking at everything that was happening.

"_Yes. Danzo-sama will be pleased to know this"_

The young root ambu silently left as Jariya sighed "_So he's finally gone, gonna have to tell Tsunade about this."_

**Next time: A team again and strange happenings**

And that's it! Chapter three is done. What do you think? I'm gonna get some fighting scenes as I progress and also contemplating if this should be a harem (or better yet, lemons).

What do you think? :D Read and Review.

The hiper-active knucklehead.


	4. A team again and Secrets of the Uzamaki

Hey everyone, srry r the late update. I had exams :S and I was a bit lazy after but this chapter will be interesting.

**The return of the last ****Namikaze**

**Chapter 4: A team again and Secrets of the Uzamaki clan.**

To was around 3 that Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata left the training ground and they all were headed towards Konoha. Everyone chatted happily and Naruto was very happy considering that he had spent 3 hours with four girls (quite an accomplishment if you're Naruto).

As they entered the gates of Konoha though, the gate watchman Izumo called to the group.

"Naruto, Sakura! The Hokage wants you to meet her as soon as possible."

"Thank you" Sakura said politely.

Here the group decided to split up with Naruto and Sakura going to the Hokage's office and everyone else going their separate ways.

As each of them split up, they were consumed in their own thoughts.

"_Naruto sure as gotten strong and he's so hot. Wait, this is Naruto I'm talking g about here, he can't be hot. Hmm, but he sure has a great body." _Ino thought as she shook her head wondering how Naruto was getting into her mind like this.

Each girl had similar thoughts as they walked down the road. But Naruto wasn't thinking of that. He was wondering why the Granny wanted him and Sakura to meet her. He knew that they were to meet again to discuss the ceremony of the announcement, but if Sakura was also coming, then it couldn't be that.

These thoughts continued to swirl around in his mind as he and Sakura walked in silence towards the Hokage's tower.

When they reached the tower, they went straight inside the office to meet Tsunade and an oddly serious faced Jariya.

"Hey granny what's going on?"

"Nothing Naruto but you see since you have come back I've had a bit of a problem in terms of ranking you."

"I see" a dejected faced Naruto said. "It's because I'm a genin right?"

When he had talked to the girls, he had found out that all were now chunin and some were even jonin. But the one that hurt the most was when he heard that Gaara was the kazekage. He was happy for him but a part of him felt like he was still the underdog.

"Yes Naruto, but now you can redeem yourself."

Naruto brightened at the sound of that.

"So, how do I do that?"

Tsunade pointed to the window. Naruto walked to it and saw no other than Kakashi Hatake with no other than the last book of the Icha Icha Paradise that had been published.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei! Ohh I have something for you!"

"Hm?"

Looking up, Kakashi's eyes opened wide as strangely the background behind him changed and lightning flashed as he said "No way!" He looked at the new volume of the series with awe.

Shortly after opening it he closed it and went to knell at Jariya's feet for a while in happiness while everyone except Jariya looked on at the strange scene.

"Ok Kakashi that's enough"

Kakashi looked up and nodded before standing up and pushing the book into his back pouch, but not before giving a perverted giggle at the thought of reading it later.

"Naruto, in order to rank you, you, Sakura and Kakashi will be doing a little training exercise."

"Yep, so whenever you're ready, come meet me at training ground three."

With that he poofed into smoke.

"Ahhh, so Granny, is there anything else you need?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, but Sakura, you can go now."

Seeing that she should leave, Sakura bowed and left.

"Jariya, the seals please."

"Yes, Hime"

Jariya took out a blank scroll and began to write some seals. He made silencing seals and put them up on the corners of the room. He also made a locking seal that locked the door until the seal was deactivated.

"If you learn of the sealing of the Uzamaki's then you'll be able to do these kinds of seals and more"

Jariya's faced became relaxed for a second as he told Naruto this but when he finished, his face became dead serious.

"Ok Hime, the room is secured."

"Good Jariya, now tell us what you found out."

"Well, I was gonna tell you first Tsunade, but I decided to wait for Naruto to be here so I would only have to do this once. Anyway, today Naruto, I saw you training."

Naruto's eyes opened wide for a second then returned to normal.

"And?"

"What you don't know is that I wasn't the only one watching you."

This time both Naruto and Tsunade were at full attention at what Jariya was saying.

"You got four girls to help you when you fainted, and you got their full attention for three hours. Naruto, I am so proud for you."

Jariya grinned and chuckled at the thoughts that were flowing through his mind, while Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto for an explanation.

"Long story, not important. But seriously Pervy Sage, is that all, what about the other person."

"I was getting to that. The other person was a member for the ambu of Konoha."

Tsunade's eyes widen at that, but then her features returned to normal.

"Really Jariya? That's it?"

"Hold on, Hime, this is the important part."

"Finally"

"The ambu that was watching you was part of The Foundation, Root"

"Root…Danzo" Tsunade muttered under her breath.

"So he's looking at how Naruto's grown. Why?"

"I don't know, but I will tell you this. Keep an eye out for Root and other suspicious persons. And look out for yourself and those around you. I don't know too much about Root, but I know that they will not hold back any means to complete their mission."

"Jariya, how do you know so much about Root? I don't even know that much."

"What Hime, I have spy networks all over the Shinobi nations; don't you think I'll have right in Konoha?" Jariya replied with a laugh.

Tsunade's face showed different emotions one after the other, but with a quick cough from Naruto, reminding them that he was still there, made her put off her questions for later.

"Alright Naruto, that's all for now, you can meet Kakashi tomorrow."

As he got to leave Jariya grinned and told him.

"Yeah, and with the little training and attention you got, u deserve a rest." Jariya chimed in.

"Ohh, and be careful." Tsunade reminded him.

"Sure Granny, oh and Pervy Sage, I'll be on the lookout for you spying on me and when I catch you it won't be pretty"

With a warning look on his face, he jumped out the same window he did the day before.

Both Sanin walked and looked out the window at Naruto's shrinking back over the rooftops.

"He's grew up huh Jariya?"

"Yes, my Hime, he grew up, but I wonder what he would do to me?"

"Probably blind you"

Jariya shivered at the thought of not being able of doing his 'research'.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he bounded over the rooftops as the day slowly gave way to the darkness of night. He sighed as he thought of all that happened that day. He dropped to the streets as the darkness settled over the sky and the lights of various businesses lit up the streets.

He had his head down as he thought off the Root. It's seemed as if something good happened to him, there would be another thing to pull him down.

So now Root would be another one on the list of things that either wanted to use him, or endanger him, but more importantly, the people precious to him. Well there was a way to fix that.

Naruto now took up a stronger resolve to get stronger and protect the few people who treated him like a human being. His mind flickered to the three scrolls at home, especially the first one. But before he could continue his thinking, he was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey, Kyuubi, don't think your gonna have an easier time here than three years ago."

Naruto turned to see an angry businessman looking at him from his store. He was tempted to reply but it would just cause more confusion so he just walked away from the man with an even more dejected feeling.

He stopped at Ichiraku's for dinner before heading home. After slipping in with the toad, Naruto went to the basement with the three-pronged kunai in his hand.

Opening the door and walking down the hallway, Naruto stopped in front the three doors. He contemplated on whether to look at the first door with the Flying Thunder God, or look at the clan scrolls.

Remembering that he would need to protect his property after everyone found out who he was, Naruto went to the Uzamaki clan scroll to see what he could learn on sealing.

Four hours later, he decided to stop for the night. He had learned about the different ways of using seals: sealing, obviously, traps, security and summoning. Naruto used the knowledge and put weight seals on his legs. It was similar to those that Jariya put on him while they were travelling and training except that these were heavier and easier to release.

Checking the time, it was just 11 pm, so he went to the Flying Thunder God technique and went through the basics. He learned that there were two different types; using the three pronged kunais, which were normal sized and the most used type, but the other one was a short distanced type called Flash Stepping.

He spent the next three hours getting the later one down and practising. It was far from what it should be, but Naruto was able to do about three flash steps at one period. More than that would be too much strain on his body at that time, but it would definitely be a surprise for his opponent.

Naruto fell onto his bad and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow from the exhaustion of his training.

The next morning found Naruto walking along the streets lazily as he slowly headed for training ground three.

As he walked out the Konoha gates in the direction of the training grounds, he met up with Sakura.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-chan, how come your still sleepy?"

"Naruto, it's 7:30 in the morning."

"And? That seems kinda late"

"Maybe for you, but in this village from which you've been away from for three years, we don't go on duty until 9:30."

"Well, you have a point. But travelling with Pervy Sage for three years with no home, we woke up at 6:00 each morning. Guess I'm not accustomed to being back here."

They chatted as they walked, but Sakura was having a battle with her inner-resident. It was telling her to tell Naruto that he looked hot, and that she loved him along with other things. But Sakura shook her head mentally telling her inner that she loved Sasuke but her inner kept arguing with her.

All talking stopped however as Naruto and Sakura reached the training ground. Walking up to the three stumps that were in a clearing, Naruto looked around.

From up in the trees, Jariya, Tsunade and Shizune watched with interest. They knew that Kakashi was up to something, but they didn't know what.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, come on out!"

"Shh, Naruto, we don't even know if he's here, plus other ninjas could be here"

"Geezz, Sakura, no one's here"

"Really, Naruto, how do y-."

"Sakura, duck!"

Sakura dove straight down as Naruto disappeared over her and with a kunai he had drawn, blocked a barrage of shuriken coming from the direction of thick forest behind were Sakura was standing a second ago.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei, come on out!"

"Huh, nice reflexes Naruto."

"Well, gotta have em."

Sakura just stood up slowly and dusted herself of when Kakashi spoke.

"Shinobi Rules: 1: Expect the unexpected."

Naruto grinned and nodded while Sakura didn't react.

Kakashi held up 2 bells.

"The rules are simple, you gotta get these bells."

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened as they remembered that they did the same exercise as Genin.

"However, this time, it's gonna be different."

"How?"

"Not only will you be coming at me with the intent to kill. _I_ will be doing that as well. The all-out fight stops when: someone dies, you get the bells, or I stop it."

Naruto and Sakura both gasped at what Kakashi just said, but smiled.

"Well you get ready."

"Ready? Start."

-With that Kakashi burst into smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Sakura gasped.

"He could be anywhere now."

Up in the trees, Jariya blinked and rubbed his eyes for a minute in disbelief. He had saw Naruto Flash Step and he was amazed that he could do it so soon. Sure it wasn't complete but it worked.

From in the thickest part of the forest nearby, Kakashi watched with interest.

"_Naruto had just a second too react and he did it. If he didn't, Sakura would have taken the blow and possibly die if they hit a vital spot. Good job Naruto. Though I wonder how you did it. But, Sakura seems to be shaken up by just a group of shuriken. Book smarts aren't gonna get you far in battle Sakura."_

Sakura looked at Naruto's serious face as he scanned the surrounding areas.

"_All I heard was to duck and I saw Naruto disappear with a glint of yellow over me, that move seems familiar, but I can't remember. Thanks Naruto"_

"_Man, It's a good things a learned Flash Stepping, I only have 2 left though, I just hope Sakura didn't see much, and if she did, she doesn't tell anyone about it or I'm screwed."_

Naruto pumped Chakra to his ears trying to hear anything.

Kakashi silently got up from the bush and began running away, but as he did, the book he had in his pouch slipped out and Kakashi turned around and grabbed it. Unfortunately, his foot slid on the ground as he turned and Naruto picked it up.

"Sakura, this way."

Sakura quickly followed Naruto. Naruto grunted as he ran because he was slower than normal. Sure he was now a bit slower than bushy brows, but that little slowness made Naruto unhappy. But, he smiled as he felt his body slowly regain some speed. It was only slightly faster that a normal person couldn't tell the difference, but it meant that his body was adjusting to the weights and when he took them off, he would be even faster.

As they ran, Kakashi was considering his next move as he also was running ahead of them. While he did that, Naruto ran slower so Sakura could keep up with him.

Suddenly Naruto said under his breath, "Shadow clone Jutsu"

10 clones appeared and began running at full speed silently with the mental instructions to find Kakashi and dispel. They separated and headed off in the forest in different directions.

Suddenly clones were dispelling all over. As Naruto and Sakura ran, Naruto told Sakura that it seemed that Kakashi had set up traps all along the forest. As they ran however, Naruto made a sign to Sakura, silently telling her to stop.

Up ahead was Kakashi waiting on them with his Icha Icha book in his hand.

"You're finally here, huh?"

"Yeah Kakashi, this is getting boring (isn't it?) How about we just get to the fighting."

"Ok Naruto, but you asked for it. Shinobi tactics number 1: taijutsu, number 2: genjutsu, and number 3: ninjutsu. As I said before, this will be an all out battle. Anything goes."

Suddenly he blurred out and appeared in front of them, giving Sakura a hard introduction to his closed fist that sent her flying.

"I told you to expect the unexpected."

"No more words Kakashi-sensei"

They both nodded and both Naruto and Kakashi blurred out and began a deadly battle of pure taijutsu.

Naruto started boxing away with Kakashi dodging and backing up.

"_How can I hit him? He just keeps dodging. Hmm, I got it."_

Suddenly Naruto backed up and created 100 clones.

They all began going at Kakashi with the real Naruto slipping into the forest were Sakura was.

Seeing Sakura on the ground, Naruto ran up to her.

"Sakura you ok?"

"Naru...nar...NARUTOOOOO"

Suddenly her voice changed and it became more like a ghost howling.

"Naruto...you couldn't...bring back...Sasuke, you can't...even help me... WHY NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK? YOU WILL NEVER BRING BACK SASKUE...YOU CAN'T..."

All this while Naruto stood there, every word like an ax on his back. Suddenly he looked up and shouted "Kai!"

'Sakura' turned blurry and vanished. Naruto sat down, breathing heavily. Even though it was only an illusion, every word _it_ said was true.

"_Come on man, this is pathetic, I got to find Sakura."_

He got up and looked around. Suddenly he heard the most blood-curling scream coming from the area to the left of him. He started running off in that direction when he looked up and said Kakashi on a branch ahead of him, Sharingan blazing, with a limp Sakura held carelessly over his shoulder.

"End of the line, Naruto, this is where it ends."

"Let her go Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's voice sounded dangerous.

"I don't want to have to do this." _Especially since I don't want him to see this._

"Ha, do what? I can kill Sakura right now and you're making treats?"

"I should be the one laughing. You're too confident, Kakashi-sensei."

"Really Naruto?"

As he said this, he pulled out a kunai and held Sakura in front of him.

"I know that she is my student and I don't like this, but this is a real life death match, so I guess Sakura will die if you don't give up."

"As if. You are the one that is in a bad position."

Kakashi became a bit nervous as he said this, but he told himself that there was no way that Naruto could get him. He was using Sakura as a shield from Naruto so there was no way that Naruto could do anything.

Kakashi spun the kunai lazily as he watch Naruto for any signs of an attack.

"Well Kakashi, it looks like you also have a choice; give Sakura with no harm, or I take Sakura from you, no guaranty what will happen to you."

Kakashi carefully sized Naruto up at this statement.

Giving a chuckle, Kakashi replied;"I'm a jonin of this village, you're a genin, what do you think you can do?"

"Ohh, nothing special, JUST THIS!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, 500 clones burst out at Kakashi from behind in an all out barrage.

Kakashi turned and in split second thinking, he realized that they couldn't reach him in time if he stabbed Sakura now.

With a grin, Kakashi jabbed his hand with the kunai at Sakura's unconscious body, but suddenly with a glint of light, his hand was empty and Kakashi realizing something happened and that he had 500 clones behind him, he turned just in time to see 500 fists being rammed into him.

Naruto raced away with an unconscious Sakura bridal style from a Kakashi who just gave a cry of agony when he got owned from Naruto's clones.

"_That's got to hurt."_ Naruto thought with a chuckle.

Hearing a groan, Naruto looked down into his arms to see that Sakura was waking back up. Naruto ran a bit further until he felt that he was a safe distance from Kakashi and stopped and laid Sakura gently down on the ground and dropping down afterwards in exhaustion. Flash Stepping and running for a far distance right after another wasn't doing wonders for his body.

With another groan, Sakura opened her eyes and looked around.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura said while holding her head. "The last time I remember was something hitting me from behind as I was looking for you."

"Yeah, that was Kakashi-sensei. But I got you back after a bit of fighting."

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said out loud this time.

"No problem." Naruto said with a grin. "But we're still not done yet. How are you felling?"

"I'm ok, but you seem more beat up than I am."

"Yeah." Naruto said while scratching his head. "I kinda got burned out after rescuing you."

The truth was, Naruto's body was screaming to stop. All his muscles were hurting and he felt all worn out.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

They both rested for a while in silence before Naruto stood out.

"Let's go."

Sakura nodded and silently followed him.

As they went through the forest, they come upon a beaten up Kakashi kneeling on one leg with one eye closed in pain.

"Heh, you really know how to beat up a guy eh?"

"Hm, well you had it coming. You were too confident."

"Well, that's true, but there's a reason why."

"Think of it Naruto. You're heading away from where I was. How is it that I'm here?"

"Well..."

"There you go. You don't know. Shinobi rules, number 2; Look beneath the beneath."

With that, Kakashi burst into smoke.

"You see Naruto," Kakashi said as he causally walked out from behind them. As they heard his voice they quickly turned to face him.

"You should have known all the time that the one that you were talking to with Sakura was a clone."

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked at Kakashi angrily.

"Now you both are almost out of energy and I'm not. Who do you think is gonna win?"

"Oh don't count me out yet Kakashi-sensei, I got lots of energy, as you should know by now. And Sakura didn't even fight once. So I think that we'll be the ones winning."

"Well, prove it then."

With that Kakashi charged at them.

Naruto threw a barrage of shuriken at him. Kakashi dodged out of the way and just lumped away in time to avoid Sakura's fist that impacted the earth where he was a second ago causing the earth to break open from her monster strength.

"_Note to self: never get Sakura angry." _Naruto thought after he said what Sakura did to the ground after just one punch, but what scared him was that it seemed to her like she did nothing.

Kakashi was having the same thoughts as he landed but was again on his feet dodging from a rasengan that Naruto sent after him with a clone.

"_It's because of his Sharingan that I can't land a hit on him. He's too strong and fast. But wait, Sasuke has 2 sharingan's so I gotta find a way of beating him." _Naruto thought.

They continued to take shots at each other but no one got an advantage. Suddenly Naruto got an idea. He made a familiar cross but this time put a lot of chakra into it and he made 1000 clones. All simultaneously attacked Kakashi with everything they have from kunais to rasengans. At the end all that was left was a tired Kakashi in the midst of what was left of the attack. Naruto had hoped that the clones would have run down Kakashi's chakra but it seemed that he was the one whose chakra was running down. Kakashi chuckled and began to walk over to an exhausted Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto charged at Kakashi and using a clone made a rasengan. At the same time, Kakashi formed a Chidori and charged. Sakura watched in horror as they collided and there was an explosion.

As the dust settled, Sakura looked and to her horror saw Kakashi standing over Naruto. Naruto looked hurt and was groaning in pain.

"Now, you die." Kakashi said in a low voice as he charged up a Chidori.

Naruto looked up in horror at his sensei's cold face. He wondered how Kakashi could be so merciless. Time seemed to slow down as Kakashi's hand drew back and then charged forward at Naruto's body.

From Sakura's point of view, she said the Chidori heading towards Naruto but she could have done nothing about it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the Chidori flash straight towards him.

Suddenly Kakashi felt a something like a wall hit him head on. He fell on the ground with a thud and looked at Naruto. He was shocked to see that Naruto's eyes had changed. They were no longer a peaceful blue, the eyes had to different colours. One side of the eye was dark blue with what seemed to be a yellow dot with flames, while the other side was yellow. It was in both of his eyes. (See concept art on my profile)

As soon as Kakashi flew back, Naruto screamed out in agony and pain. Kakashi immediately got up and ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto! You have to stop now!"

"How?"

"Pump chakra to your eyes."

Naruto did so and his eyes faded back to the normal blue.

"Ok, this fight is definitely over." Kakashi said worriedly.

**Next time: A new doujutsu and the announcement begins.**

I suck at writing a fight huh? Anyway that was chapter 4. So for everyone's reading pleasure, this will be a harem. (YAY) Lemons MAY come in later chapters. I'll see how that works out. Anyway I'm brainstorming on how to carry on this fanfic.

So everyone give me a review. It's what motivates me to write and make this fanfic better.

So again: read and review.

The hiper-active knucklehead.


	5. Forgotten doujutsu and the annoucement

Hey everyone, just a note. Yeah yea I know I suck at updating quickly, but hey, another chapter.

**The return of the last ****Namikaze**

**Chapter 5: The forgotten doujutsu and the announcement begins.**

_Ninja Art: Flash Back no Jutsu. (:D)_

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the Chidori flash straight towards him.

Suddenly Kakashi felt a something like a wall hit him head on. He fell on the ground with a thud and looked at Naruto. He was shocked to see that Naruto's eyes had changed. They were no longer a peaceful blue, the eyes had to different colours. One side of the eye was dark blue with what seemed to be a yellow dot with flames, while the other side was yellow. It was in both of his eyes. (See concept art on my profile)

As soon as Kakashi flew back, Naruto screamed out in agony and pain. Kakashi immediately got up and ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto! You have to stop now!"

"How?"

"Pump chakra to your eyes."

Naruto did so and his eyes faded back to the normal blue.

"Ok, this fight is definitely over." Kakashi said worriedly.

_Release! (I'm having fun)_

Suddenly Kakashi's world became dark. He looked around and suddenly he saw Naruto in front of him with a kunai drawn.

"_Where am I? Is this Genjutsu?" Kakashi thought, shocked._

Suddenly everything returned to normal and Kakashi found himself on the ground with Naruto standing over him with the two bells in his hand holding up a peace sign. But what shocked him even more was that Naruto's eyes were the same as he when everything turned dark.

"Naruto, what just happened?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"Well I don't really know Kakashi-sensei. All I know is-"Naruto was cut off as Jariya, Tsunade and Shizune ran up from behind.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Tsunade asked worriedly as they caught up with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Yeah baa-chan, I'm fine, but everything looks weird." As Naruto said this, he turned around to the three.

When they saw his eyes, they gasped.

Jariya turned to Kakashi, who was still on the ground.

"Kakashi, what happened?"

"Jariya-sama, I really don't know. All I did was send a Chidori at Naruto, when I flew back and Naruto screamed. Suddenly everything went black and I saw Naruto in front of me with a kunai. Then everything returned to normal and I was like this."

Everyone listened silently as Kakashi spoke.

"Now Naruto, I want you to do something for me." Jariya said evenly.

"Yeah, Pervy Sage?"

"I want you to push chakra away from your eyes."

"Umm, ok"

As Naruto did this, his eyes spun and returned to his normal blue.

"Hey, I can see normal again."

Everyone shook their head at Naruto's behaviour.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "could you tell us what just happened?"

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei was gonna hit me with his Chidori, and just as he as a couple inches away from my face, everything seemed to slow down."

Everyone gasped when he said that.

"I dodged the Chidori just in time and then I felt my chakra spike."

Tsunade stared at Naruto. _"He felt his chakra spike?"_

"Then a saw Kakashi fall to the ground and I snatched the bells from his waist. Then here we are I guess." Naruto said

They all took a minute to digest this information as Kakashi seemed to find his voice first.

"When I fell, I think I was in a Genjutsu."

"Huh, but I suck at Genjutsu."

Everyone face faulted as it seemed that Naruto didn't realize it.

Jariya spoke tiredly to Naruto as he relayed to him the obvious.

"Naruto, you just developed a doujutsu."

Naruto stood there and then jumped into the air.

"I'm awesome!"

Everyone sweatdropped and Sakura had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Ok everyone, I think this is enough for today." Tsunade said tiredly.

"Ohh, I almost forgot," Naruto said as he handed Sakura one of the bells.

"We're finished for today everyone. Jariya, you and Kakashi meet me in my office in ten minutes. Sakura and Naruto, you're free to go home, but whatever you do, don't tell anyone what happened here. Oh and Naruto, see if you can find any information about your doujutsu and meet me tomorrow morning at 10"

Everyone nodded and departed.

It was well into the evening at this point and Naruto and Sakura walked back in silence to their homes.

Naruto stopped for dinner at Ichiraku's and slipped into his home with his toad.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Jariya and Kakashi were sitting down with Tsunade as they discussed what happened.

"I wonder how he got it?" Jariya asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe from a near death experience, like the Sharingan. But it wasn't near death."

"Well..." Kakashi said slowly.

Tsunade looked sharply at him. "What Kakashi, are you saying that you were gonna kill Naruto-kun?"

From the tone of her voice, Kakashi wisely shook his head.

"Back to the point. It seems that its abilities are to anticipate movements like the Sharingan, sense chakra and cast Genjutsu." Jariya said.

"Well," Kakashi responded, "its known abilities. We don't know if it has more."

"In any case, what do you think we should do with it?" Jariya asked

"I think we should keep it in the bag until the announcement." Tsunade replied

"No, I think he should use it, but with discretion." Kakashi said.

They all agreed with that.

"One more thing. What will Naruto's rank be?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"He has skills. But it needs to be practised, especially with his new doujutsu. So I would say mid to high chunin."

"Ok, well with that settled, we're finished here." Tsunade said with a relieved sigh."

Both males nodded and left together to talk. But not before hearing behind them Tsunade's fading voice. "_I need a bottle of sake"_

At Naruto's House, he was in the basement pouring over clan scrolls. In front of him lay scrolls from the Namikaze and Uzamaki clans. He read every scroll looking for anything on a doujutsu, but he found nothing.

As he lay exhausted on the floor, he was baffled as he there was nothing that could help him. Looking at the ceiling, he decided to ask the Kyuubi.

He concentrated and pushed his consciousness into his mind landscape.

He walked down the dark hallways of his mind towards the cage.

"Yo Kyuubi, where are you?" Naruto shouted into the dark cage.

"Gah, hey kit, can a demon get some sleep?" the kyuubi grumbled as it came to the front of the cage.

"Huh, get some sleep? That's all you've been doing down here!"

"Well, I want some more, so if you just can down here to bother me, then just go back out."

"Well, Kyuubi, since you've been sleeping, you won't know what happened to be today?"

"Well, kit, I was awakened by a spike of chakra, but I took it for nothing. Actually I was lazy so I just went back to sleep. So what was it that happened that was so important that you had to bother me?"

"Well, for starters, how about this?" Naruto said in an irritated voice as he activated his doujutsu.

The kyuubi looked at him for a second before crouching down to eye level.

"Is this what I think it is? How could this happen?" it muttered to itself.

"Well, can I at least know what it is and why you're so surprised?" Naruto asked impatiently as he deactivated it to save chakra.

"Fine kit. You have activated a doujutsu called The Sakkaku no idō no me (eye of movement and illusions), the Sakkakugan as it is mostly called."

"The Sakkakugan, huh?" Naruto said, testing the name out.

"Yes kit, it's not a doujutsu to be taken lightly of."

"Ok, but where did it come from?"

"It was an old doujutsu of the Uzamaki clan. For some reason it had died out."

"The Uzamaki clan, huh?" Naruto said as he suddenly got an idea.

"I gotta go kyuubi."

"Alright kit, we'll discuss this soon."

Naruto nodded as he was pushed back into the real world.

Opening his eyes, Naruto quickly packed back the Namikaze scrolls before focusing all his attention on the Uzamaki scrolls.

Activating his now named doujutsu, The Sakkakugan, Naruto looked at the scrolls as his face became a smile. With the Sakkakugan activated, the words on the scrolls changed. Naruto began reading the scroll with eagerness.

The abilities of the Sakkakugan were powerful once they were honed and practised. They included; seeing chakra, seeing heat, casting Genjutsu, anticipating movements and it seemed that it had different levels.

The first level was shown like the basic eye with a yellow dot with flames on the blue side of the eye; the second level was shown with the first level eye except with a blue dot on the yellow side and the third level was shown with the second level except with a red pupil in the middle with each level with different abilities.

At this level, Naruto could do low level Genjutsu, anticipate movements to a certain level and sense chakra.

After reading a bit more on how to use the sakkakugan, Naruto added some more pounds to his weight seals and retired for the night.

The next morning found Naruto walking down the street in boredom. He wasn't supposed to meet Tsunade baa-chan until 10. Checking his watch, he had an hour to waste. Shrugging in his thoughts, he made his way to the training grounds.

Going to training ground 3 as usual, Naruto decided to test out his abilities.

He made 50 clones and told them to spread out throughout the area. After waiting 5 minutes, Naruto activated his Sakkakugan and looked around.

When using the Sakkakugan, colours seemed to fade into the background with chakra signatures in bright colours. Naruto began to go through the grounds dispelling clones as he passed. Soon all 50 clones were gone from existence as Naruto walked back to where he first was.

Deciding to see how much his reaction time improved, Naruto made a single clone and sparred with him using his eyes.

The clone can fast and began punching away at Naruto with Naruto dodging pretty easily.

After sparring for a bit longer, Naruto decided to stop and dispelled the clone while deactivating his eyes. Naruto walked back slowly with his hands in his pockets.

As he almost reached the village however, Naruto heard a sound to a projectile in the air. He turned to see a dozen kunais speeding towards him. Without thinking, Naruto activated his eyes, which allowed him to just dodge it in time.

Naruto slid into a fighting stance and called out, "All right, come on out."

Slowly to his left, a figure arose out of the thick forest and began walking to him.

As the figure came out of the shadows, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Came the voice of non other than a smiling Tenten.

As soon as Naruto recognized who it was, he quickly deactivated his Sakkakugan and stood up normally.

"Hey Tenten," Naruto said evenly as he blinked at the thought that she called him '-kun'.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was practising with my weapons out in the forest, but I saw you pass and I just decided to test your reaction time." Tenten said as she smiled sweetly that kinda creeped out Naruto.

"My reaction time huh? With a bunch of kunai out of nowhere?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"What? I wanted it to be realistic. I won't have hit anywhere vital." Tenten said as she pulled out the kunais that had imbedded their self in a tree behind Naruto while giving another smile.

"A question though," Tenten said as Naruto started to sweat a bit.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing out here?"

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as they both started walking towards the city gates.

"Oh I was just training a bit." Naruto replied

"Always with the training huh Naruto?" Tenten asked while chuckling.

"Uhh, yeah..." Naruto said in a slightly confused voice.

Tenten just chuckled again as they reached the gates and walked inside.

Naruto glanced at his watch before gasping.

"Gah, I gotta meet Granny in two minutes!" Naruto exclaimed will slapping his forehead.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I guess I'll see you around then." Tenten said as, to Naruto's great surprise, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See ya, Naruto-kun" Tenten said as she walked off smiling leaving a stunned Naruto in the same position as when Tenten pecked him.

Slowly he touched his face were she touched him and shook his head before rushing off to the Hokage's mansion.

As he ran from rooftop to rooftop, his mind was going in overdrive as he thought of what happened with Tenten, but seeing the Hokage's tower just ahead decided to leave thinking about that for later.

Jumping to the ground, he began running into the building but stopped and turned around and ran straight up to the Hokage's office.

Climbing in to the office, he was greeted with the sight of Jariya and Kakashi in one corner reading and discussing the last book of the Icha Icha Paradise that came out, and Tsunade watching them with a giant tick mark on her forehead.

"Naruto, you sure have a habit of reaching just on time." Tsunade said to Naruto as Kakashi and Jariya, hearing Tsunade's voice and seeing Naruto there, stopped talking and giggling and walked over to where Naruto was.

"Yeah," Naruto said scratching his head nervously, "I been busy a lot lately."

"Hm, I bet." Jariya said with a chuckle, which got a glare from Tsunade and Naruto.

"Pervy Sage, remember what I told you last time in this same room?"

Jariya nodded slowly.

"Well, take this as a warning." Naruto said while activating his Sakkakugan.

Naruto blurred out and appeared behind Jariya with a fist pulled back, ready to strike, but was intercepted by the hand by a slightly ticked Tsunade.

"As much as I would like to see Jariya get beaten into next week, there will be no fighting in my office, understand?"

Both Naruto and Jariya both gave scared nods as Tsunade smiled wickedly before heading back to her seat behind the desk.

Naruto blurred back to his original spot and deactivated his eyes.

"Now Naruto, have you found out anything about your new doujutsu?"

"Yeah, it's an old doujutsu of the Uzamaki clan called the Sakkakugan."

Everyone was tense after he said this as Tsunade directed Jariya to put the silencing and locking seals around the room.

"Any more information?"

Naruto nodded and then told them of all the information he found, but he didn't tell them how he got it.

After everything was finished, Naruto raised the question that was one everyone's mind.

"So what now?"

"Now, we do nothing." Tsunade stated.

Seeing the confused looks, she explained herself.

"We don't need to do anything except train Naruto to use it properly."

"Well, I guess we should get to that then." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Good. Naruto, meet Kakashi and Jariya at training ground 44 at 2."

"WHATTTT?" Naruto yelled.

"You heard me, now go relax." Tsunade said.

"Meh fine, but what if-"

"But nothing Naruto, go!" Tsunade cut him off.

With a small glare, Naruto went off through his normal window.

As he headed over the rooftops, his stomach growled at him, begging for some ramen.

Naruto dropped to the streets and headed to Ichiraku's.

As he sat eating, his mind went back to the short meeting with Tenten.

"_What was that about? Why did she kiss me? Why did she call me '-kun'?"_

All these thoughts swirled around in his head as he continued to eat.

Meanwhile as all this was happening, Tenten was getting food and other supplies to carry to her family's store as the girls were having another get together this time at her store.

As she walked, like Naruto, she was thinking of what happened when she met him that morning. She felt like banging her head into a wall when she thought of when she called him 'Naruto-kun' and when she gave him the peck on the check.

"_Why did I do that? I don't even like him. I love Neji!" _she thought shaking her head as if trying to get rid of the thoughts, but she suddenly paused in mid-step when she realized that she thought Neji, and not Neji-kun.

Reaching the shop, she went to the back to wait for the other girls. They came one by one and finally all were sitting down while eating and chatting.

As Naruto ate, he looked up to see Ayame walking into the bar. It was the first time he had seen her since he can back. When she saw him, she came over quickly and hugged him.

"Is this really you Naruto-kun?"

"Yep, it's me Ayame-neesan."

"So how are you?"

"I'm alright."

Back at the weapons shop, the conversation came to the girls' favourite topic: boys. Ino was complaining on how Shikamaru was being even lazier and how she was sorry for who liked him.

Somewhere in the Hidden Sand village, Termari was walking down the street when she suddenly gave a sneeze. _"Grr, I wonder who's talking 'bout me now?"_

While everyone was talking, Tenten was unusually quiet. Soon the other girls noticed it.

"Hey Tenten, how are things with you and Neji?" Ino said, trying to get her to talk more.

Tenten sighed and replied, "Nothing's going on, we hardly talk, and he just blabbers on about faith."

All the girls frowned at this.

Tenten quickly decided to be a choice, "I think I'm finished trying to get him to like me, I'm gonna find someone else." They all looked at her in surprise. Tenten was normally crazy about Neji, what made her change?

"So, who's the other person?" Surprisingly it was Hinata that said this.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just look around for a single guy." At once, each girl had the same thought.

Seeing that Naruto was distracted, Ayame shook her head.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing really, just confused about some stuff."

"Oh, like what?" Ayame said pushing him on.

Naruto looked up at her and in a sincere voice said, "Girls."

"A single guy huh?" Sakura said evenly, "This wouldn't happen to be Naruto, would it?"

When Sakura said this, Hinata gave an eep, followed by a small glare that even surprised her.

When Tenten heard that, she tried to pretend that she just thought of the idea for the first time.

"Hmm, he is single, and good looking," Tenten said thoughtfully still trying to act.

Each girl unconsciously gave an agreement that made each one, especially Sakura and Ino, surprised that they thought like that.

Out of the blue, Naruto gave four sneezes in rapid succession. Ayame laughed at this. Naruto saw that she was gonna try to find out what was going on, so he decided it was time to leave.

"Well, I gotta go."

Seeing her suspicious face, he just said, "Ninja stuff." And left it at that hoping it would put all questions to rest.

Getting up, he paid for his lunch and with a wave, headed out of the bar towards the training grounds.

The girls were all talking about how Naruto improved, and it seemed that when they left the shop, there was a spark of love for Naruto.

Naruto walked slowly as he had more than an hour to spare towards the training grounds.

As he passed some of the training grounds, he was joined in step by surprisingly Anko. At first, he didn't remember her, but thinking back to the chunin exams, he remembered she was the proctor for the second stage which was held at the same training grounds that, he and apparently she, were heading to.

Anko was the first one to talk.

"Hey brat." She said in a slightly creepy way.

"Hello Anko, long time no see. Heading to the old training grounds?"

"Heh, yeah, just gonna blow off some steam before meeting Kurenai to have some _fun_." Anko replied while saying fun in such a way that Naruto a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Yeahhh," Naruto said trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Having each of your sensei's as perverts didn't help his situation, "It's been a long time since the Chunin exams."

Hearing this, Anko unconsciously rubbed her neck where her curse mark was.

Naruto, noticing this, made up his mind to try to find a way to remove the curse mark.

As they reached the training ground, they separated and headed off in different directions.

Naruto waited patiently for Kakashi and Jariya, but when they arrived, no words were spoken. Kakashi simply motioned Naruto to follow them inside the grounds.

When they were in the surrounded by the forest, Kakashi finally spoke.

"Alright, we're gonna test you to see how long and how much you can use your eyes."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi instructed him to follow him and Jariya through the forest.

With that, Kakashi and Jariya took off, jumping from branch to branch, while Naruto activated his Sakkakugan and followed.

For ten minutes, nothing happened, but after a while, Naruto noticed that only Kakashi was in front of him. Quickly looking around, there was no sign of Jariya.

Suddenly Jariya burst out for his right with a rasengan aimed for his chest, but thanks to the Sakkakugan, Naruto dodged it just in time.

It continued like this for the remaining of the time.

At the end, they learned that even though Naruto could dodge attacks with his Sakkakugan, Naruto was fast enough without it. So they told Naruto not to depend on his Sakkakugan for everything in battle, e.g. dodging attacks. Naruto could keep his eyes activated for as long as his chakra allowed it, and it was decided that Naruto should pay a visit to Kurenai, after the announcement of course, to help him on the Genjutsu abilities of the Sakkakugan.

After returning to the Hokage's office, Jariya filled in Tsunade of the results and she agreed to the visit.

"Now, Naruto, I don't know if you have been checking, but today is the 4th of October. It's six days away from your birthday. You know what that means right?"

Naruto nodded. He had been counting the days.

"I think it's time that we go through the announcement ceremony."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi was dismissed and Tsunade and Jariya spent the next 2 hours explaining and telling Naruto what was going to happen and what he should do.

At the end of that, Naruto headed home with a smile on his face.

The next couple of days were spent getting ready for the ceremony. The girls hardly saw Naruto around and they wondered what was going on.

The night after the girls had met at Tenten's shop; Hinata locked herself in her room and was crying at the thought that she was going to have competition for Naruto. Sure she was too shy to tell Naruto her feelings, but she loved him for most of her life, and she wasn't as...bold...as the other girls. In the end, Hinata decided to stop being so shy and make sure that the other girls didn't steal _her_ Naruto away.

That same night, Sakura was in her room looking at the moon in the sky contemplating what she was gonna do with her life.

Her whole life had been centred on Sasuke. Now he was gone and had almost killed Naruto. At first, when Naruto had come back that day, Sakura had burst into the hospital to see if _her Sasuke-kun _was alright.

She had not given a thought about Naruto and the fact that he was dying, she was just concerned about Sasuke. Thinking back on that day, Sakura regretted doing that, but she still thought that she was destined to be with Sasuke.

Thinking over the whole situation, Sakura decided that she still loved Sasuke, but she would like Naruto and if something happened to Sasuke, she would have a backup; Naruto.

"_It's a win-win for me!" _Sakura thought smiling as she went to her bed to sleep with a happy dream of her and Sasuke. Little did she know that this little plan would backfire, and she would have to pay the consequences.

Two days before the 10th, Tsunade sent out notices of an announcement. Usually there was a festival to celebrate the Fourth Hokage defeating the kyuubi. But this year, it seemed that there would be something extra.

The day before the 10th, Naruto used his knowledge of sealing to make many traps and set it up around his house, he also put blood-seal locks on his outside gate and door.

The morning of the 10th came quicker than Naruto expected. Normally, today, it would be the happiest day for the villagers, and the deadliest day for him. The villagers would go on a crusade looking to kill him, to 'finish what the fourth started.'

But, today was gonna be different this year, Naruto quickly bathed and got dressed and, releasing his weights, almost flew straight to the Hokage's Mansion in a blur.

When he reached the Mansion, he went straight in through the window to meet Tsunade.

Outside, everyone was crowding in while ambu and other shinobi where keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

Many people were wondering what was going to happen. Maybe the demon was going to be executed.

Suddenly, Tsunade was seen walking out to the edge of the Mansion and looking at the crowd of villagers and shinobi.

"Greetings fellow villagers, today marks the 16th anniversary of the passing of the Fourth Hokage, and now, I've called you to listen to the will of the Fourth Hokage, as he had the Hokage directed to read at the 16th year of his passing."

The villager's murmured about this. How did the Fourth know he was going to die? And why are we hearing about this sixteen years after? They thought.

She unwrapped a scroll and read;

"Dear people of the village hidden in the leaf; if you are reading this, it means that it is 16 years after I have died. As I write this, word has just been sent to me that the kyuubi is going to reach the village in 10 minutes and I am writing this will in case I don't make it back alive. I hope that the past 16 years that the village has treated my son well-"

It was then that Tsunade was cut off and all hell broke loose.

**Next time: Realizations and Reactions.**

And there you go, I really don't understand how I have less time to write now than before, but anyway, the reason for the late update is that I am a bit disappointed for the lack of reviews. As of now, I'm going to start giving stats on my story. So, if you want a quicker update, review!

**Story stats:**

Overall words: 9,589 plus this chapter for a total of 14,176 words.

Chapters: 5.

Reviews: 7 :(

Hits: 3,678.

Favs: 29.

Alerts: 29

Most hits in 1 day: 1.15K (!)

Most visitors in 1 day: 375

Well, there you go, now review! Go on.

The hiper-active knucklehead.

Why are you still reading this?


	6. Realizations and Reactions

Hey everyone, just a note. Yeah yea I know I suck at updating quickly, but hey, another (half) chapter, explanation after the chapter.

**The return of the last ****Namikaze**

**Chapter 6: ****Realizations and Reactions.**

_Flash back no jutsu!_

_Suddenly, Tsunade was seen walking out to the edge of the Mansion and looking at the crowd of villagers and shinobi._

"_Greetings fellow villagers, today marks the 16__th__ anniversary of the passing of the Fourth Hokage, and now, I've called you to listen to the will of the Fourth Hokage, as he had the Hokage directed to read at the 16__th__ year of his passing."_

_The villager's murmured about this. How did the Fourth know he was going to die? And why are we hearing about this sixteen years after? They thought._

_She unrolled a scroll and read;_

"_Dear people of the village hidden in the leaf; if you are reading this, it means that it is 16__years after I have died. As I write this, word has just been sent to me that the kyuubi is going to reach the village in 10 minutes and I am writing this will in case I don't make it back alive. I hope that the past 16 years that the village has treated my son well-"_

_It was then that Tsunade was cut off and all hell broke loose._

_Release_

The crowd in front of the Hokage's Mansion was in a state of chaos.

Everyone was shouting and either glaring at not knowing the truth, or shocked at the information.

Ambu appeared on all sides of Tsunade to protect her from any attacks, but none came.

"Everyone, please calm down so I can explain-

Tsunade stopped as it seemed useless to try to reason with the crowd.

After 5 minutes of continued noise, Tsunade could not take it anymore and with a loud voice, she shouted;

"Will everyone SHUT UP!" Along with the massive KI that would easily make any grown man faint, it quickly made the people quiet.

Tsunade was still very angry thinking of how the villagers treated Naruto and were acting like whoever this person was should be the next Hokage; ironically, it was Naruto's dream.

She surveyed the crowd below her with disgust. Controlling her temper, Tsunade forced herself to talk normally, but she still had a twitching eyebrow.

"Yes, the Fourth really did have a son, now before all of us go crazy, I'm going to read the remaining of the Fourth's will." Seeing the slowly settling crowd reluctantly agree, Tsunade smiled slightly and reopened the scroll which she had closed when the crowd went crazy.

Reading from where she left off; Tsunade began reading again.

"_I hope that the past 16 years that the village has treated my son well, but I guess it will be too much to ask,"_ the crowd was very quiet now as they could almost hear the feelings in the words for the Fourth Hokage; the hero who saved them from the kyuubi.

"_as you have not known about his relation to me, I will hope that he at least will get a normal life, but again, it would seem that even that will be too much to ask, as circumstances will not be in his favour if I have to do what I think I might need to do." _The crowd murmured at this, wondering why a person would not be granted even a normal life.

"_The time is almost gone. I now hear thunderous earthquakes most likely made from the kyuubi, I must finish this now. In short, I grant my son all rights of the Namikaze clan, including bank, land, home and Jutsu._

"_My son, if you are hearing this, know that I may have no choice, you are the only one that I will trust to carry such a burden. I hope that you can forgive me, and know that I love you._

_Minato Namikaze,_

_Yondaime Hokage._

The crowd was quiet for a while, pondering their most powerful leader's words until a tall man shouted; "But who is the child?" The crowd, suddenly realizing that they didn't even know who the boy was, quickly agreed and began shouting.

"Quiet everyone and I will show you!" Tsunade shouted.

The crowd settled down and a deep silence settled on the surroundings.

Suddenly the crowd gasped. To their right, they saw a yellow flash. Some rubbed their eyes; others stared with jaws on the ground. Another flash, and another, all from different directions. Then one bright one came directed from the back of the crowd, over everyone's head and on to the railing of the Hokage's Mansion showing a blond haired figure in a crouching position.

_Flash back no jutsu_

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office with Tsunade the day before the announcement.

"You'll need a good entrance, Naruto." Tsunade told Naruto as they meeting came to a close.

"Don't worry baa-chan, I got it covered. I increased my abilities with the Thunder God Jutsu; I'll make a great entrance with the yellow flash."

_Release_

The wind and leafs blew as the figure stood up from a crouching position on the railing, back turned to the crowd, three pronged kunai in hand, blond hair blowing in the wind. Everyone stood silently while trying to pick their jaws of the ground and who could blame them; it was years since they saw that technique.

Naruto was standing while facing the Hokage, a sly smile on his face, he knew it looked good. Tsunade hid a smirk as she saw his entrance and the smile on his face. _"You sure know how to make things interesting brat." _Tsunade thought.

_Flash back no Jutsu_

It was two in the morning of the announcement. A shady blond figure walked quickly, keeping to the shadows created from the trees close to the Hokage's Mansion. Out of nowhere, three other blond figures joined him as they took positions at three corners of the clearing, each putting a strange kunai into a tree. The first figure nodded and left, leaving the three others to guard the kunai's.

_Release_

Meanwhile in the crowd, the Rookie 9 and their sensei's looked at everything with slightly opened mouths. Only Sakura and Kakashi knew about Naruto's heritage, but still were slightly amazed at Naruto's entrance. The others looked at the blond haired figure on the railing with a question all nagging their minds. They all knew the one person who had blond hair like the Fourth, most never noticed the similarity, but now the question remained.

"_Is that really Naruto?"_

The crowd was still in awe. Here was the Fourth's son, the one who saved them from the demon, and his own son knew one of his father's most prized techniques. The young man deserved royalty. But, in their amazement, the crowd forgot who was the only person inside the village, besides the Hokage, who had blond hair. Well, vengeance is best served boiling hot, and right now the village was in a pot, which was their amazement, over the fire of hell, so; why not out of the pot and into the flames?

The last part was going through Naruto's head as his grin became more like an evil smirk. _This is gonna be FUN._

The blond figure started to walk along the railing, keeping his face away from the crowd's perspective. He continued doing so for the next 10 minutes as if in thought. Finally, when he thought the anxious crowd had waited long enough, he stopped in the middle and slowly turned to the face the crowd.

Everyone in the crowd gasped in unity as they saw the face, but even more the horrid marks at each side of the blond haired figure's face. When they saw that, they all knew who it was; the demon child.

Most people shouted and yelled angrily at seeing the face, but the shinobi in the crowd were all quiet, trying to swallow the information like a sour pill.

The now named Naruto grinned his signature grin, teeth and all, but as the crowd continued shouting about how the demon didn't deserve that linage, or any for that matter, Naruto's face became grave, releasing KI that doubled what the Hokage put out a while ago, this was no longer the smiling demon brat everyone knew, this was an angry Namikaze who was fed up with this crap.

The crowd instantly silenced as some people fainted. Naruto looked at the crowd with disgust.

"Surprised huh? But who better to protect the village than the son of the kage who saved it?"

One very _very _stupid man shouted out; "You're not protecting the village, you're putting in constant danger you demon!"

Naruto slowly turned and stared the man straight into his eyes.

"No you dumb idiots; YOU'RE the one putting this village in danger! Ever think of what might happen if I had died? The Kyuubi most likely would be released into this village!"

Everyone froze at this statement. Sure it wasn't completely true, as it wasn't _most _likely, as there had to be certain conditions, but the bottom line was true.

"Yes, my _fellow_ villagers; Naruto said with a snarl "Remember the uncountable assassination attempts made to kill me, well think of every time you did that, you were unleashing the kyuubi upon all of us!"

The crowd remained silent, so Naruto decided to rub some salt into those lovely raw wounds.

"Remember all those times; Naruto said, while walking on the railing. "I was begging for love, for food, for a home? I was AN INNOCENT CHILD who everyone neglected, and every time you passed me by, every time you abused me, you were letting the kyuubi, inch by inch, out of its cage?"

The crowd was pretty much face faulted at this point. So Naruto continued.

"And the only reason you all aren't dead or dying is because of the third Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Jariya the toad Sannin, Tsunade the fifth Hokage and most of my fellow shinobi from the Rookie 9. They were the only people who cared for me, and kept me from dying and killing myself, both of which could have ended in disaster for you. So you see," Naruto said as he stopped walking and looked at the crowd. "I am the one protecting all of you, and those persons I mentioned by extension, and I am so well thanked for doing this, aren't I?"

Most of the villagers looked down in shame, while others who had supported him were smiling, proud that the village was finally getting a wakeup call.

Seeing the crowd pretty much at his feet, Naruto just shook his head in disgust.

He threw the kunai in his hand in a random direction and, giving the crowd one more stare, disappeared in a yellow flash.

For a good while, the crowd was silent in thought, but slowly, few by few began leaving, others following slowly, until the whole crowd dwindled into nothing.

Tsunade sighed, and signalling the ambu to leave, went to her office for some sake.

Naruto sat by the lake in his usual training ground, deep in thought.

It's felt great getting all that off his chest, but he wondered if he went too far. Maybe he should have went easier on the villagers, but something in the back of his mind said that they deserved it, so Naruto, deep in thought, shrugged and thought of how life would be from now on.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of Konoha, sat the old war hark, Danzo. He had been at the announcement from a safe distance monitoring everything, and was very surprised at what he had heard. Thinking over everything, Danzo wondered what would be the best move towards the boy for Konoha's well being. Mentally, he reviewed the information he received from his root operatives.

_Flash back no Jutsu_

The young root agent kneeled before his leader.

"Danzo-sama, I have looked at the demon since he returned at your orders, and I have found out many things." The agent paused for the answer to continue.

"Proceed." Danzo spoke in a flat voice.

"He has grown up in an interesting way, his speed has increased to the point that he is on par with the shinobi Lee Rock. He even defeated the jonin Kakashi, but while he was fighting, his speed increased suddenly and the Kakashi was thrown backwards. I could not get close enough to see what happened, but I could tell that his chakra changed its flow, and strangely, it was flowing to his eyes."

When the agent finished his report, Danzo rubbed his chin and dismissed the agent before going deep in thought.

_Release_

"_This boy is becoming increasingly more of a treat. It may help Konoha military wise, but he will bring many enemies upon us. Something must be done."_ The leader thought before smiling and walking into the shadows, his cane tapping all the way.

In the village, everyone was stirring. They all were discussing the latest news and it seemed that this would not quiet down soon.

The shinobi presently from the Rookie 9 were meeting up to talk about what happened and to figure out how to deal with this.

From the male side of things, it wasn't too hard. Naruto was now the son of the Fourth and had a few more techniques. But for the females, things were a whole lot different.

The girls had been shocked at Naruto's heritage, excluding Sakura, and now each seemed to like Naruto, but what where they going to do? You can't have more than more girlfriends, so how would they figure things out?

(Random cut in-*kyuubi yells caged cat fight*, hmm, good idea! However, at this point, they didn't meet each other yet, so...let's see how this is gonna work out, you might get your fight kyuubi! :D).

As they walked to the meeting place, the girl's thoughts were over flowing.

"_What now, I love Sasuke-kun so much, but Naruto is the son of the Fourth! And he knows the yellow flash! He's...almost as cool as Sasuke-kun! It's just a better second choice, even if Sasuke-kun never loves me, I'm sure that Naruto would love me to crawl into his arms. It's fool proof! I love Sasuke-kun, and Naruto loves me! There's no way anything can go wrong for me!" _Sakura thought happily as she walked to the meeting place, little did she know, if she didn't change her train of thought, things would go even worse than she would ever think possible.*insert evil chuckle*

Ino had more mild thoughts, but the fact remained that she liked him, maybe it was his family, maybe it was just cause of the knuckle head himself, but it didn't matter much, just the fact that Ino realized that she might not be the only one who would like him. Hell, the whole female side must like him! How would she deal with that?

Ten-ten was not too frantic about it. She had unconsciously started to like him ever since he came back from his three year trip, but how would she tell him?

Hinata on the other hand, was even more frantic than Sakura. Hinata ran home, once again locking herself in her room. Since Naruto had first stood up for her against some boys when they were younger, she had loved Naruto. When he came back, she was overjoyed at how much he had grown, but since the girls had watch him train, and the lunch at Ten-ten's, it was clear that at least Ino and Ten-ten liked him. She had determined that she would not be a push over, get left behind and without Naruto, but now she was not too sure if she could back those words up.

Naruto was flat down on the ground looking at the passing clouds, deep in thought when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well Naruto, this morning was interesting."

Naruto turned to see a grinning Jariya.

Jariya sat down next to Naruto and looked at him.

"So, how do you feel?"

Naruto sighed and looked at the peaceful lake before him.

"Well, I feel like a weight is lifted, but did I say too much?"

"Well, kid, in truth, then deserved it, but maybe it was a bit too strong, but can anyone blame you? Anyway, you won't have to worry about that too much, since you'll have a lot of other stuff to deal with."

Naruto looked at him curiously.

"How?"

"Well, for one, you'll have more enemies now, considering your heritage."

Naruto shrugged as if he had already thought of that. Jariya, seeing this, continued.

"You'll have a seat in the clan council, and you'll have to attend meetings regularly."

Naruto was not too happy about this, but he just thought it came with being a Namikaze.

"What else?"

"Well, you'll most likely get a rank upgrade if you show skill in your missions."

Naruto instantly brightened at the thought.

"And then there's another thing that might happen if you do even better than that-" and he paused as if in thought.

Naruto looked eagerly at Jariya.

"Well Pervy Sage, what is it?"

Jariya rubbed his chin in thought and then simply said;

"I'm not gonna tell you."

Naruto face faulted and remembered when team seven just formed and Kakashi was introducing himself and said 'I don't feel like saying that.'

"Fine, Pervy Sage, I'm gonna get some ramen." Naruto said before getting up and beginning to walk towards Konoha.

Jariya turned and called after him.

"Oh, one more thing, you come under the Clan Restoration Act, so look out."

Naruto paused anime style in mid step.

"What do you mean?"

Jariya just laughed and made a shooing motion.

"You'll see, let's just say you're about to experience something that Sasuke had, and you might have worse." Was all he said.

Naruto looked deep in thought, but shrugged and headed for the village.

And stop. Yes everyone I know that it's been a month since my last update, but my computer crashed, I didn't have time getting back to my story, and I got some writer's block, so as I really don't feel with keeping everyone waiting, this is the first half of chapter 6.

**Next time: the second half of Realizations and reactions.**

**Question for the reviewers; this chapter, too much from Naruto, or too little. Also, what do you think Naruto will meet in the village? (Review what you think!)**

So there you go, I enjoyed writing the first bit of this chapter, but things seem to not go my way, but a little spoiler to keep you on your toes; so far, Naruto has everything going for his, it won't always be that way, things will go bad.

Sigh, yeah I know that you guys reviewing to update quicker didn't really work out, but hey, it's motivation for me. Ah well, now for some story stats.

**Story stats:**

Overall words; 14, 310 plus this chapter for a total of 17,595 words.

Chapters: 5 and a half.

Reviews: 14 (it has doubled, although it could be better, thanks to everyone who reviewed)

Hits: 5,727.

Favs: 43.

Alerts: 38.

Most hits in one day: 3.31K.

Most visitors in one day: 418.

There you go!

The hiper-active knucklehead.

(Side note: finally the Shippuden fillers are finished!)


	7. Realizations and Reactions part 2

**The return of the last ****Namikaze**

**Chapter 6.5: ****Realizations and Reactions (cont'd)**

Jariya grinned as he watched Naruto leave, feeling proud for the boy for what was going to happen to him.

10 minutes later...

Naruto strolled through the gates and began walking towards his second home the ramen shop, but before he could take ten steps, he heard a delightful scream.

Looking to the right where the scream came from, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him. Here was a group of, I don't know, maybe over a hundred girls apparently waiting for him. How they knew where he would be, Naruto could only guess.

"_I'm gonna kill Pervy sage later." _ Naruto thought in annoyance.

The girl who screamed was the only one looking in his direction, as thee other girls were huddled in several groups talking.

But as if they have practised this, all the girls suddenly turned to see who it was, and seeing him there, had stars shining in their eyes.

Naruto took a step back, a whole new feeling washing over him, as he saw over 200 eyes staring at him, all looking hungry, and it looked with he was a prime three course meal.

Suddenly, all the girls seemingly launched forward in one big concerted rush.

Naruto's face look at the approaching mob with fear in his eyes, just as the crowd was about a foot from him, his survival instincts kicked in, and he ran full speed away from the mob.

The girl who screamed, seemingly taking up the role of leader, shouted; "Oh no you don't, girls after him!"

The next hour or so was spent running away for the mob. At last, when Naruto couldn't take it anymore, flash stepped to outside the village. It was very far range, and Naruto knew that it took up his 3 a day amount of times he could do it.

Sighing, Naruto began walking away from the village.

"_So that's what Pervy Sage was talking about; fan girls..."_ Naruto just stopped thinking as he just stared straight in front of him.

Suddenly feeling depressed for no apparent reason, Naruto headed for the training grounds. (Redundant eh? I guess Naruto solves all his problems training.)

Naruto stopped short when he reached his normal training ground. From looking in from the fence surrounding the grounds, Naruto saw his fellow friends from the Rookie 9.

Naruto stood looking through the fence wondering if he should go in.

_Flash back no Jutsu_

The Rookie 9 walked silently towards the training grounds. It was Tenten's idea that they should relax somewhere outside and quiet. So they walked towards the training grounds and wordlessly seemed to go into training ground three without much thought.

Once there, they sat for a good while in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

Soon Kiba decided to break the silence.

"So, son of the Fourth huh?" He said.

The male side struck up a conversation from that, discussing what happened at the announcement that same morning.

From the female side however, things were quiet, too quiet. Each sat in strained silence, never looking each other in the eyes. Soon the guys started to notice it and slowly all conversation ceased.

_Release._

Naruto stood outside of the gate for what must have been five minutes until he couldn't take it anymore.

He walked into the training ground. Everyone looked up at the same time to see Naruto scratching his head as usual when he was nervous.

"Ummm, hey guys. (?)"

The group, apparently unsure of how to respond, gave a seemingly rehearsed 'hey.'

Naruto sweatdropped and sighed before sitting down and leaning back on one of the trees.

Moments pasted in silence, before Choji decided to break the seemingly icy conditions around them.

"So, Namikaze, eh?" he said with a hint of unease in his voice.

"Yeah," Naruto said while scratching his head again nervously, "I don't get what the big deal is though, it's just a name."

Most people face faulted as they heard Naruto say this.

Kiba spoke up, "Are you kidding? You're the son of the hero of the leaf; you have the yellow flash techniques for bloody crying out loud!"

Naruto just shook his head and smiled. Small talk emerged from that and soon all the males were chatting and laughing like nothing happened, except the girls who remained the same.

While the other's talked, Naruto moved over to Shikamaru and whispered; "What's up with the girls?"

The questioned boy just shook his head; "You just realized something was up?"

"Hey, I'm kinda dense you know," Naruto replied without any concern of what he just said.

"Meh, doesn't matter, just hope they start talking soon, it's kinda getting weird having them stare at each other silently like another great shinobi war was going to begin if they talked, or for that matter do anything."

Naruto nodded before quickly making a plan in his mind.

Putting his hands behind his back, Naruto wordlessly made four shadow clones that appeared in the bushes behind them out of sight. The four clones snuck up on the girls and waited. The girls were oblivious to it until Tenten turned around to see a snoring Naruto behind her.

Naruto sweatdropped as he looked on. _"Note to self: making shadow clones without hand seals is good, the clones won't expire...they'll just fall asleep."_

Meanwhile, Tenten just sighed as she took out a kunai and dispelled it before looking at Naruto. Naruto simply motioned for her to come over by him, while silently dispelling the other clones. All this time, the other girls didn't see anything.

*From other girls point of view* Tenten wordlessly got up and went over and sat down to Naruto, talking to him softly. At that point, Hinata was practically blowing steam out of her ears, while Sakura had a bit less of a reaction and Ino had almost no reaction to that.

*Normal view* Tenten walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him, everyone watching them from the corner of their eyes.

"What's up with you girls?" Naruto whispered.

Tenten didn't respond immediately, she just sighed as if deciding what words to say, before finally saying "We have a lot on our minds."

"Understatement." Naruto said dryly.

Really and truly the girls weren't that much of drama queens but they just were keeping quiet to see how things played out.

Shikamaru looked on with interest.

"_This is gonna be interesting."_

As more small talk emerged, Naruto wondered how things were gonna work out.

"_This is gonna suck, I know it. To many things going on mean to there's a chance that things will slip past me. Gotta keep my guard up. Still, I wonder how much longer I'll have to hide stuff by the Sakkakugan. Meh, I that word is weird to say..."_

As Naruto kept ranting on in his mind, he was startled when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Without turning, Naruto answered.

"Hai, ambu-san?"

The ambu blinked as he heard the calm and respectful voice of this boy. He had heard reports of the boy usually being an over-hyperactive knucklehead, (:O) or so he heard from Kakashi, but the boy struck him as someone who just didn't care what other people thought of him.

"Hokage-sama has requested you come to her office." The ambu said with a hint of unease in his voice.

Naruto simply nodded. Getting the answer, the ambu shushined away silently.

Naruto kept his head straight, looking around consciously to see if anyone saw what happened. From the reactions, it seemed that only Shikamaru and Shino noticed. Naruto sighed and got up.

"I gotta go guys, but I'll meet u all later." Naruto said.

Getting up and nodding to the guys, and giving a look to the girls, Naruto walked towards Konoha, muttering something about stupid Namikaze name and granny dropping dead.

Upon arriving at the Hokage's mansion, a tired Naruto walked lazily up the side to the Hokage's window. Upon arriving, Naruto was greeted by the sight of a snoring Hokage.

Grinning to himself, Naruto silently crept up behind Tsunade's sleeping form.

Naruto slowly reached his hand for Tsunade's shoulder, but just as his hands was just inches away from her, Tsunade's eyes opened with fury, and with one swift movement, sent a chakra infused hand at Naruto with the intent to kill.

The punch hit Naruto with the force of a monster truck and Naruto was sent flying out of the window before disappearing in the distance, the only evidence left was smoke coming out from the far side of the village, which Tsunade concluded was most likely the village walls.

Tsunade huffed and turned around to find herself face to face with a smirking Naruto.

"Yo." Naruto said in a lazy Kakashi voice.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked back at where she saw Naruto go and then back at Naruto standing in front of her.

All she could say was, "How?"

Naruto grinned and replied, "Training with Kurenai-sensei."

Tsunade slowly nodded thinking that it was just some advances Genjutsu, but it should be impossible! She didn't know anything; she was under a powerful Genjutsu without even knowing. Too her knowledge, the only person who was able to do that was Sushi Uchiha! It was only then that she realized that his Sakkakugan was activated.

If this was an ability of the Sakkakugan, then it was serious. Sushi Uchiha was known to have controlled people for months without then knowing.

"_I'm gonna have to have a talk with Kurenai soon." Tsunade mused._

Getting back to the present, Tsunade pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and signalled for Naruto to follow.

Naruto nodded and followed her, deactivating his eyes as he walked.

In the meanwhile, the old war hawk, Danzo, summoned his youngest root member. The nameless robot boy appeared before him, silently awaiting his instructions.

Danzo analyzed the boy before speaking.

"I'm giving you a simple mission of delivering a message for me."

The boy nodded and took the message from Danzo's out stretched.

"The person for whom the message is for, however, may not be so easily be receptive though. However, I believe that you will be able to work this out. You will have four months to complete this mission, and for the duration of it, your name will be Sai."

Looking at the top of the scroll he gave a small gasp when he saw the name on it. "This is..." the boy said with minor awe.

"Your mission." Danzo said firmly.

"Understood." The now named Sai responded in a monotone voice.

Back at the Hokage's mansion, Naruto walked behind Tsunade for a while before asking, "So what am I here for?"

Tsunade sighed as she knew this would give her a head ache soon.

"Your first council meeting." Tsunade said.

Naruto gave a double take but soon set his mind as they approached the door leading to the council room.

"Let's go, just watch your mouth in there." Tsunade said seriously.

Naruto nodded and braced himself as the doors opened leading into the room.

**Next time: A council meetings and a change.**

Yes I know, 2 months, I going into the gutter with updating but in the summer things will get better. Gonna start making omakes every couple chapters, so here's the first one, and I won't be giving story stats every chapter, maybe every 5 or so, anyway, on to the omake.

**Omake**

The cast met in the lounge after filming to relax and chill out.

Out of the blue, Tenten asked, "So what do you guys think about this writer who makes this story?"

Naruto spoke up, "I don't really like the guy much, he's always writing my training in flashbacks, I mean, what's up with that?"

Everyone just shook their heads.

"However," Naruto added with a grin, "I like the scene when I appear in front of the whole village with dad's jutsu."

Sakura scoffed and said, "Don't let it get to your head Naruto, this writer could abandon you and start writing about Sasuke-kun."

Naruto just shook his head. _"Why did this guy have to make Sakura obsessed with the teme even when she's supposed to be mature?"_

Suddenly a strange voice sounded in Naruto's head.

"_The world may never know..."_

Naruto stood still before relaxing. _Maybe this voice was right. Meh, but I bet this writer will still make stupid stuff about the teme._

And some the thoughts continued through Naruto's head, all this time, in another dimension, a crazy being was laughing his head off. (And no the person is not me.)

So there you go, remember this is the second half of the chapter, so it wasn't as long as the normal ones, oh well, review please, I know I don't deserve it, but, to make it up to you all, **there will be a special gift if I get a certain number of reviews before my next update.** Shouldn't be too hard.

The hiper-active knucklehead.

(Side note, get down crazy! *gasp* references!)


	8. A change in attire and abilities

**The return of the last ****Namikaze**

**Chapter 7: An interesting council meeting and a change in attire****.**

The doors opened and Tsunade entered followed by Naruto. When the civilian council saw the demon brat stepped through the doors, they visibly were upset, to put it lightly. They were at the announcement, and they were not happy about finding out who the son of the fourth was. At the council meeting, everyone was assembled, but Tsunade sent word that it was completely shinobi business, so the civilian council were not to be present. However, they heard word that the fourth had a son; however they could not find out who it was.

The shinobi side of the council, however, had expected that this would be happening soon, so there was no reaction from the heir entering, but even so, even shinobi were not to enter the council room unless it was important, so there was curiosity everywhere in the room.

Tsunade cleared her throat and began, "Today, we are having a general meeting, however, from this day on, we will have one extra person on the council."

At this, there was an uproar from the civilian side, on the other side, the shinobi (minus Danzo) were shaking their heads, and the collective thought was, _"is this going to happen every time something is said about Naruto?"_

One man shouted out; "You can't do this, you are corrupting his village like that demo-"

The sentence was not finished as an ambu appeared behind him and mercilessly slit his neck; the result was blood being thrown around. The civilians were horrified, but the shinobi present did not even flinch, it was the results of the man's actions, he caused this to happen.

Tsunade was getting upset, seriously, why was there a civilian council; they did nothing but object and make noise. Giving out KI that would make any civilian pass out, Tsunade motioned to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and walked to the shinobi side, passed most of the clan heads, and after brushing it off, took his seat at the Namikaze's clan seat.

As he did this, the ambu picked up the body and disappeared to dispose of it.

Things were quiet as he did so. As Naruto sat down, Tsunade prayed to Kami that the civilians wouldn't make a fuss, because she didn't know how much more she could take.

Tsunade continued in a voice that said; you people talk more crap again, I'll smash you through that wall.

"Moving on."

The meeting went on to go through the issues of the village, from ninja tool prices to civilian food prices, and on and on. Lucky Naruto was seated to the left of Shikaku Nara, so when he dozed off in between, everyone just thought it was Shikaku, who was known for his laziness, no wonder Shikamaru turned out like this, anyway, unfortunately for Naruto, he was sitting to the right of Danzo, so Naruto was always on alert.

As they talked, Naruto made contributions with simple sentences, keeping it to a minimum.

After the meeting, a few of the clan heads congratulated Naruto on being the clan head, including the first Ino-Shika-Cho teammates, Hiashi Hyuga, and Shibi Aburame.

After the meeting, it was about 2 in the afternoon, and Naruto headed home, happy that he no longer had to sneak in and out of his own home.

When he arrived, everything was normal except a piece of paper stuck into his gate. Naruto opened it and read: '_Don't think that just because you're the Fourths son that you will have an easier time, we still want you dead demon! So what if some are turning to you, we will still get you.'_

Naruto crumpled the note in his hand and went inside.

Remembering that when he had read about sealing from the Uzamaki's clan scrolls, they could be used for sealing. So Naruto set about making the seals from blank seal paper. Thankfully, Jariya had made Naruto learn basic sealing in the second year of their training, which meant that he didn't have to waste time learning to write seals.

Half an hour later, Naruto had scrolls under his arm going throughout the mansion, putting a seal at every window and door. This way, every room could be closed completely, keeping a possible intruder out from a room, or in a room.

Naruto had made two seals for each door towards and window in the basement, giving the two jutsu and clan scrolls double protection. He knew that he seals would be temporary, for these seals could easily be broken by someone would knew how. He would need stronger seal, but he didn't have enough training for that.

"_That's another for the to-do list, plus I need more sealing paper, hopefully I'll have an easier time now." _Naruto mused as he put in the first set of seals for the basement.

As he began putting the second set of seals, Naruto heard a voice echo in his head.

"Oi, kit!" Kyuubi boomed in his head.

Naruto winced before mentally shouting back; "Yeah, furball!"

Said furry biju growled at the nickname but said nothing.

Naruto not hearing a reply continued; "Geezz, don't scream at me, I'm still getting back hearing from when Sakura used to scream at me."

The nine tails chuckled before replying; "Fine kit, just felt like bothering you."

Naruto sweatdropped and continued putting the seals on the basement entrances.

"Really, that's all?"

"I don't know, just bored I guess, but the music I got recently cheered me up."

"Music?"

"Yeah, I subscribed to some guys, and they got nice music."

How the kyuubi got music from inside a person's stomach no one will know, but he continued.

"But seriously kit, are you gonna wear orange clothes all your life?"

Naruto blinked before making a clone and, after instructing it to finish the seals, went inside his mindscape.

When inside, Naruto walked over to the cage where the tailed beast was and looked it straight into the eyes before shouting this phrase, which was helped by the big head no jutsu, (tm. Iruka, ninja teacher of Konoha), which apparently, was one of the few things Naruto learned in the academy.

"Don't hate on the orange man!"

Kyuubi then made a bad impression of the face fault before chuckling.

"Sorry just had to do that." Naruto said

"But really, this was the only clothes I could get, mainly, as I figured out later on in life, because no one else wanted any orange clothes, so I found these in the trash in perfect condition, so I guess it stuck with me all these years."

"Hm, but are you gonna keep wearing it? I mean, anyone can spot you from a mile away."

"Well, the thought crossed my mind, but I guess I never got around to it."

"Hm, well, this is what in gonna tell you, change your clothes kit, its gonna make you a target, and we don't need any extra than you have after that speech of yours.

Naruto grinned and pushed himself out of his mindscape.

After finishing installing the seals, Naruto headed out to the shopping district.

Naruto soon found out that about half of the stores he went to now had no problem with him. Sure most of these were ninja stores but it was progress.

So after a hour of shopping, Naruto walked out of a store dressed in a black shirt and pants with black sandals, black fingerless gloves with a metal guard with the Konoha symbol imbedded in it, a black Kakashi like mask that could be pulled down to his neck and a chunin vest with orange flames coming up from the bottom, not to mention his old forehead protector, but the cloth was black instead of blue and to top it off, a black overcoat with a hood that covered his face.

All in all, if a person dressed in all black, face covered, with eyes of a forgotten doujutsu, people would think that he was an assassin.

Naruto strolled down the without his mask on and coat on, which he stored in storage scroll, complements of studying the Uzamaki sealing methods. He didn't want people taking him for a foreign ninja. Naruto earned some looks from the persons he passed, some were good, others were bad. Although Gama-chan, his frog wallet had seen better days.

Naruto next headed from the clothes section of the shopping district to the shinobi supplies district, he knew that most of the shops would not turn him away, but he decided to go to the only shop that would accept him back in the days, which was about a week ago.

Heading towards Tenten's shop, this was owned by her father who adopted her. Tenten was an orphan like Naruto, and they had seen each other at the orphanage, well, that is whenever Naruto was allowed in the orphanage because of obvious reasons, but Tenten was adopted long before Naruto, by a man who had a love for weapons, and Tenten instantly clicked with him and his love of weapons.

Naruto knew that Tenten would probably by in the shop as it seemed that the missions were slowing down. Naruto chuckled and pulled up his mask and unsealed his coat and pulled it over him, hood and all, her reaction would be great to watch. Naruto stopped and stared. _Where did that come from?_ It seemed that the prankster in him had awoken after a nap, and was full of energy.

Naruto just shrugged and entered with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto walked in and looked around. There was no one in sight, Naruto just sighed and began walking to one of the walls with ninjato swords, katanas, and other sharp looking objects before he felt cold steel against his neck.

"Who are you?" Naruto heard the rough voice of Tenten behind him.

Naruto smiled under his hood and blurred out before appearing behind her.

"Just a friend." Naruto said in a deep voice so she won't know it was him.

Tenten was shocked but needed show it.

"Really, how come I don't know you?" Tenten asked while slowly switching her grip of the Katana in her hand to stab whoever was behind her.

Naruto decided that it was time to stop the prank; as he didn't want to be stabbed.

His resident laughed as he heard Naruto's thoughts. "_Understatement._"

"What, you don't know me Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked in his normal voice.

Tenten froze before slowly turning around.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked in an unsure voice.

"The one and only." Naruto said while chuckling and taking off his coat and pulling down his mask.

Tenten stood quietly before turning to Naruto and _playfully_ (not to be mixed with the bashing Sakura gives Naruto) bashing him on the head with the handle of the sword in her hand.

"I could have killed you."

"Well, I wouldn't let that happen, would I?"

Tenten chuckled before looking him over.

"Not bad, I like the change." _"Too bad it covers most of his muscles." _Tenten mentally added.

"Yeah, black seems to fit me." Naruto said with a smirk.

"So what brings you here, I'm sure it wasn't just to scare me and showing off your new clothes." _"Although, I wish you would do that more often."_

"Nar, I came to stock up on my supplies, and also to get some new toys."

Tenten smiled and led him to the counter.

"So what can I get you?"

'Oh the standard stuff, well to start with."

Tenten nodded and proceeded to get him 500 of kunais, shurikens and makibishi spikes.

Tenten brought them to the counter with then and laid them out in front of him.

"What else?"

"Well, I kinda want a blade of some sort."

"Hm, really, how did you start to want one?"

"Well, I was reading about the Namikaze clan, and it said that they used to be very good with swords. So I thought, I'm the last one, so I'll need to carry on the skill, _"And flying thunder god plus sword equals joy." _Naruto thought.

"Plus it looks badass." Naruto added the last part with a grin.

Tenten chuckled at the last part.

"Well, let's see what I can hook you up with." She said while walking to the wall they were at before with Naruto following her.

"For your height and build, I would give you a long sword, but since you have just started with kenjutsu, I'll give you a mid-length katana, that also can channel your chakra."

"Sweet." Naruto said with his tm grin.

Tenten smiled and they returned to the counter.

"That will be 4,000 ryo." Tenten said with a face that said _sorry but that's the price._

"Oh, I almost forgot, I need a roll of sealing paper and ink."

Tenten turned behind here and got the supplies for a desk before bring it back.

"That will be 4,250 ryo" Tenten say in an apologetic voice.

Naruto face faulted but paid up, which just left him enough to eat his dinner. He could almost heard Gama-chan weeping from the money. It didn't help when Tenten starting laughing when she saw Naruto pull out his frog wallet.

After sealing everything except his new Kanata, which he put on his back, they had a bit of small talk, which interestingly, whenever Naruto tried to talk about what happened with the girls, Tenten would divert the conversation. Finally, Naruto decided to leave.

"Well, I'll see you around Tenten-chan." Naruto said with a wave as he left the shop.

But just as he left, he turned around and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"That's for before, oh, and think of it as tip." Naruto said with a smile before leaving.

Tenten blushed as she watched Naruto's back, with his new kanata, grow smaller and smaller, before finally disappearing. It was only then she realized that he called her 'Tenten-chan.'

After stopping for ramen, Naruto headed home. It was well in the evening by now, so Naruto dedicated the rest of his time for the night to beginning to learn kenjutsu.

After getting the scrolls about kenjutsu from the Namikaze's clan scrolls, Naruto went to the private training ground behind the house. Why he never used it before, Naruto didn't know, but he decided it was time to make use of it.

Half was concrete and was designed from sparring, while the other was covered in grass, with three training dummies at the far end, designed for jutsu practising and meditation.

After 30 minutes of cutting the grass down to size, Naruto set about beginning to learn how to use the katana.

His first lesson was to learn how to unsheathe the blade quickly. In battle, this could be a life saver.

Naruto, being the knucklehead he was, tried pulling it out at full speed and ended cutting his side in the process. Luckily, he had took off his shirt when he reached home, so after a bandage and a couple minutes to cool down, Naruto began again, this time going slowly.

An hour or so later, Naruto was able to draw the blade out at a reasonable speed. Deciding to move on, Naruto began practising the swipes, after reading the scrolls, he discovered that the Namikaze had a technique that was different from all others.

It comprised of mostly upward and downward slices with occasional horizontal slices, and add a few jumps and crouches and you have a technique that flowed smoothly and could kill an opponent quickly. However, Naruto had a very difficult time with this, only able to go through the motions of it slowly. Before long, Naruto was adding his own moves to it, and it made it much easier.

Finally, the last step was flash combat tm.

It was made up of the thunder gad tech; preferably flash stepping, with kenjutsu added to it.

Naruto had upped his training with flash stepping so his limit was eight per day or so, so after practicing to that limit, he practiced using the three pronged kunai. It was harder, but it was worth it.

So by 10 that night, Naruto could use his katana at satisfactory level, with and without flash stepping/ kunai flashing.

Naruto retired that night fully spent.

The next morning, Naruto got up early as usual, showered, and after getting dressed in his new clothes, headed off to his second home.

After eating, Naruto was bored. (Wow, really good sentence)

As he walked seemingly aimlessly through the street of Konoha, (btw why is there street if there aren't any vehicles? Food for thought) Naruto decided to have a chat with his inner resident.

"_Yo furball, wake up in there!"_Naruto mentally shouted

"_Gah, what kit, I was having a good dream."_

"Meh, nothing, was just bored."

"_Well hurrah for you!"_

"Hm, by the way, what do ya think about my new clothes? Naruto flashed in front of the kyuubi for a second.

"_Hmm, I like the improvement, good job."_

"I aim to please." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you"

Kyuubi sighed and asked;

"_What is it kit?"_

"Well I was wondering, what is the symbol for the Namikaze, seeing that they were a village?"

"_I see you have been reading, the Namikaze were a village, but it was wiped off the map before 10 years even passed since it was made. There symbol was:_ _*check my profile, should be up soon, it's up*"_

"Ah, cool, I think I'll add that to my clothes somewhere. How was it wiped out?"

"_No one really knows,"_ the kyuubi spoke darkly, "_Some say it was a mysterious force that no one had ever seen before, it was also said that the all the Namikaze, minus the fourth of course, died protecting some valuable item."_

"Huh, you didn't go dramatic on me on purpose, did you?"

Naruto winced as he walked when he heard the kyuubi basically scream at him.

"_No you incompetent fool! This stuff is no joke!"_

Naruto stayed silent as he continued to walk.

The kyuubi chuckled from inside his cage.

It was that same morning that Tsunade summoned Kurenai to talk.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kurenai said as she entered the room.

Tsunade motioned for her to sit.

"I called you here to report on Naruto-kun's abilities with his eyes, which I'm sure you know of by now."

Kurenai nodded and began her story.

"Well, we met the day after the announcement, two days ago. We went to training ground 15. I explained about the different types of genjutsu, he ah...well he's not the brightest, but he learns with actions quickly."

_Flashback no jutsu _(Random cut-in: *Naruto appears talking to the others from last chapter's omake* "See, what did I tell you? Another training flashback!")

"There are three types of Genjutsu; those that affect others surroundings, those that affect you and those that others as in the person their self." Kurenai explained.

Naruto stood there for a while before saying; "Now I didn't understand anything you just said, umm English please?"

The genjutsu mistress of Konoha sighed before proceeding to show Naruto of the examples of each type.

"Ohh, I get it." Naruto said.

Kurenai just sweatdropped before telling Naruto to activate his Sakkakugan, and they had a spar.

Kurenai made a few important discoveries but she kept them to herself, not wanting to freak out Naruto.

_Release_

"His Sakkakugan is a very strange eye, I have never seen anything like it and that has its capabilities, the Sharingan has actually paled in importance if this can become a clan doujutsu." Kurenai went on in her thoughts of his heir's doujutsu.

Now this had Tsunade's abrupt attention, a doujutsu that had more value than the Sharingan was an invaluable asset to the village, however, she got too excited before she hear what next Kurenai said.

"This assessment, however, is based mostly on genjutsu capabilities, in terms of reaction time, and its other abilities, it may not be as strong as the Sharingan."

Tsunade paled before visibly deflating.

"However," The tone in her voice brought a ray of hope, "If we train Naruto to weld it to its full potential, then we will have a weapon that will be feared from all the nations, although, this will not be happening anytime soon, this training will take time and experience, which means we probably won't see for another decade and a half or so, but know that there is much potential in the boy."

Tsunade nodded and relaxed.

"But," Kurenai said in a deadly serious voice, "there is something utterly strange about this eye of his."

Tsunade wasn't sure how to react, so she just motioned to continue.

"His eye," Kurenai said slowly, "it has a mind of its own, and I mean that quite literally."

Tsunade was shocked at this; then again the pieces were coming together. How else was Naruto able to perform genjutsu seconds after he unlocked it with no training of genjutsu whatsoever?

"It is, in a sense, preserving its host, like a biju." Kurenai let those words hang in the air before continuing.

"It casts a unique genjutsu, similar to my eternal darkness genjutsu, but with slight differences. We don't know what effects this preservation attempts have on the user, so my advice would be to simply train and advance that person enough to the point when the eye won't need to preserve itself, and affecting the person."

The conversation was interrupted suddenly when an ambu appeared and whispered something to Tsunade. Her eyes instantly lit up in horror. She whispered something back and returned her attention to Kurenai.

After a bit more of small talk, Tsunade dismissed Kurenai.

Meanwhile, as Naruto continued strolling until he came upon a strange sight.

Naruto had reached a more forested area when he saw signs of a battle. There were tons of kunais and craters along with strange liquid on the earth.

On a branch, Naruto was shocked to find a piece of cloth torn away.

Naruto picked it up and immediately recognized it to be from the clothing of Hinata's baggy over shirt.

Naruto immediately got out his three pronged kunai and threw it as hard as he could towards the Hokage's mansion. It only took him two throws to reach the base of the mansion. Quickly running up, he burst into the room.

"Baa-chan! Something has happened to Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know." Tsunade replied in a more relaxed voice.

"You know? Then why aren't you doing anything?" Naruto said angrily.

"Relax, I already sent for two search teams to report to me." Tsunade retorted.

"They aren't here yet? Hinata will be long gone before they can be sent out!" Naruto gasped.

"I'm doing the best I can, Naruto."

"Really, I think I can do better."

"Oh, really, and what do you have in mind." Tsunade asked challengingly.

"Send me out! I'll get her back in a flash, literally." Naruto said.

"I would, but the danger would be-"

"What danger? Hinata's in more danger right now."

"Ok fine, but are you prepared, you'll need supplies."

Naruto drew out a scroll and proceeded to unseal it showing Tsunade the contents.

"That's what sealing scrolls are for. I got everything I need."

Tsunade nodded and quickly wrote up a scroll before tossing it to him.

"Show this to the guards when you reach the gates."

Naruto nodded before disappearing in a flash.

He ran to the gates and slowed down enough to wave the scroll to the guards, hoping that they won't need to stop him.

Fortunately, they just nodded and Naruto continued running.

As he was well away from the gates, he unsealed his weight seals, quickening his pace enough to give Lee a run for his money in speed.

His quickened pace turned him into a blur as he sped along the forest, looking for signs of anyone passing.

Soon, he saw some slit marks on a tree. Naruto continued on his path to see a small lock of purple hair, no doubt from Hinata.

Grinning, Naruto pushed my speed further and all the time building up his chakra. As soon as he felt that he had enough built up, he activated his Sakkakugan.

Naruto was discouraged when he saw nothing. No sign of any chakra or heat.

He turned off his eyes and continued on.

Before long, he activated his eyes again before smiling in satisfaction when he saw three chakra signatures up ahead.

He had never used his eyes for locating chakra signatures except when sparring, so the only one he could have identified was Kurenai's.

Naruto pushed more and more chakra into his feet, further increasing his speed before he finally caught up with the three individuals.

Naruto gasped when he a boy about his age holding two persons over his shoulder. One was Hinata, but to Naruto's surprise, Tenten's body was found on the opposite shoulder.

"You must be mad, thinking you can get away from me?" Naruto said dangerously.

"Ohh, I'm not mad, I'm just keeping the roots of the big tree sturdily in place." Said the strange teen in a monotone voice as he mercilessly dropped both bodies to the ground and got into a fighting stance.

"This is gonna be fun." Naruto said as he slipped into a stance of his own.

"This will be fun, huh _Sasuke-kun._ That old man is a good little pawn, kukuku." A deep voice said to another not far away from the two teens.

**Next time: The war hawk strikes and unnecessary words.**

And stop. A proper cliff-hanger, for once. I got more into the storyline more in this chapter, and I think this is the best chapter I wrote so far. Just so everyone know, Naruto is intermediate at everything he learned in this chapter, he isn't going to learn everything perfectly by magic.

This was completed on Thursday the 24th, but it seems that fanfiction is not behaving well, as I can't update now, but you will be seeing this ASAP.

So read and gemme a review, don't care wat kind it is, have a cookie after you review.

The hiper-active knucklehead.

(side note: I am tired)


End file.
